Along the Way
by phantomssquirrel
Summary: Alison's pregnancy was unexpected, but it may just be the thing that brings Emily and Alison together for good. Follow the girls as they navigate through a pregnancy and parenthood together. Or, the one where Emily has a g!p and she is there for Alison after she finds out she's pregnant with Archer's baby.
1. Chapter 1

Emily's life had taken an unexpected turn as of lately. Yes, AD was still running around giving her and her friends a hard time, but that was actually the least of Emily's worries. The subject of said worries was a certain pregnant blonde who was cuddled up to her closely. One night of movies to support Alison had turned to two, turned to three, turned to four, and so it'd been a nearly two weeks since Emily had taken to staying with her.

At first she'd told herself she stayed because it was the right thing to do when a friend is in need, but it didn't seem fair to reduce their history to simple friendship. Not when she admitted to herself that she was still very much in love with Alison and that she'd do just about anything for her if it meant she was safe and happy. At the moment she seemed to be at least one of those if her smile was anything to go by.

Emily smiled in return as she watched Alison sleep peacefully. Some nights Alison would wake in a frenzy after nightmares about 'A' or that night she'd disappeared. Emily made sure to hold her tight and whisper reassurances in her ear. Some nights it took Alison longer than others to settle down, but she eventually always dozed right back off in Emily's arms. This particular night, however, Alison was sleeping soundly with no signs of any nightmares.

' _This'll be good for the baby,'_ Emily thought while running her fingers through blonde locks softly. It had taken her several days to really come to grips with the fact that Alison is in fact pregnant, but once she had accepted it, her entire outlook on the future shifted completely.

Before Alison had told her the news she didn't necessarily have any long term goals for herself beyond finishing school which she'd managed to do not long ago. Ever since she spent that first night after Alison's confession, all she could think of was how she would fit into Alison's life in the long run. How she would fit into Alison's baby's life? Was there even a place for her?

"I can hear you thinking in my sleep." Emily's eyes fell on Alison who was sleepily blinking her eyes. The raspiness to her voice brought a smile to Emily's lips. She didn't bother to stop running her fingers through Alison's hair. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Emily shrugged to which Alison responded with a scrunch of her nose and a snuggle closer to her. Never one to back away from affection, Emily turned fully on her back to pull Allison with her. The warm weight of her grounding her in a reality she didn't mind in the slightest.

"Is everything okay?" Alison's lips tickled her throat as she spoke. The worry in her voice, Emily realized, was probably due to her lack of response.

"Yeah, sorry I just," Emily trailed off while running her fingers up and down Alison's back. She smiled when she felt the slightest shiver from Alison above her. "I really like holding you like this."

"Oh good," Alison breathed. Emily could see her worry her bottom lip between her teeth, something the blonde often did when she was holding back on saying something. Alison Dilaurentis was made nervous by no one; no one but Emily Fields, and the latter of the two had learned to see the signs of it years ago when Alison had returned to Rosewood. She saw it when she'd asked Alison to stay in Rosewood, when Alison had confessed that her feelings for her had always been more than platonic. And that night. That night when they'd shared Alison's bed and they'd allowed trembling hands to touch places they'd only ever dreamed of.

A small chuckle broke Emily from her thoughts. She was about to ask Alison what was funny but she soon realized Alison was giving her that teasing smile. The one that could dismantle her within seconds. Emily watched blue eyes dance between her face and the noticeable bulge growing between her legs.

"Is that why you like holding me like this?" Alison teased.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize," Emily groaned as she moved her body away so she wasn't pressing herself against Alison.

"its okay, Em," Alison assured with a squeeze to her arm.

"How is it okay? I'm like a teenage boy, one thought about…," she cut herself short just before admitting what she'd been thinking about.

"Thought about what?" Alison asked as she began drawing shapes on Emily's bicep. Emily licked her lips when she felt the gesture as if it were right on the source of her current discomfort. "You don't have to be embarrassed. It doesn't bother me."

Emily gulped. She wouldn't survive the night if Alison continued to talk to her in that husky tone while looking at her as though she was everything she'd ever wanted. She'd done a good job of not making any moves on Alison since the night they'd kissed, but whenever blue eyes bore into her own with such intensity Emily was positive she'd break and give in to her desires.

"I can't help it. If I could I would," Emily explained.

"I know I was just teasing." Alison's fingers traveled to her hip to pull her back into the position they'd previously been in with half of Alison's body draped across Emily. Emily had to stifle a moan as she felt Alison's leg brush over her erection. It became even harder to do so when Alison's face returned to her neck. She felt the faintest of pecks on the skin there and to keep from embarrassing herself further with any sounds, she kissed Alison's forehead. "We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Try to get some sleep."

Emily nodded in agreement and much like usual Alison was asleep within minutes again. She resumed her earlier motion of running her fingers up and down Alison's back to distract herself from any sexual thoughts. Soon she thought about the fact that Alison's had said ' _we_ have a doctors appointment,' as opposed to just herself. It warmed her heart to think of herself being there for Alison through the entire process. It warmed her heart even more to know that she would be, not because no one else could, but because Alison _wanted_ her there. It was that thought that chased her into dreams about a family she hoped to be a part of.

 **A/N: I've been typing this story out on my phone. Sorry for any mistakes along the way. I've already written three other chapters. Next chapter will be up after I see that people wanna keep on reading.** **Hope you guys enjoyed reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Emily woke to the sound of her alarm blaring next to her. Being a heavy sleeper, she knew that Alison must have placed her phone next to her in bed so she didn't sleep through it. A wave of nervous excitement rushed through Emily when she remembered out of her sleepy haze that they were going to the hospital to get confirmation on Alison's pregnancy.

Swinging her legs off the bed she moved to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once she was done she checked her phone for any messages and only found a text from Hanna about plans for later on that night. She quickly typed a response and headed to the kitchen where she was sure she'd find Alison.

Sure enough Alison was in the kitchen with her elbows planted on the counter, head in her hands. Emily approached her with furrowed brows. She gently placed a hand on Alison's shoulder so as to not startle her. Alison's initial reaction was one of surprise but she very quickly relaxed into the touch and lifted her head.

"Hey," Emily breathed with concern, "is everything okay?"

Alison nodded and placed a hand of her own over Emily's on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just tired is all," Alison replied. Emily could sense that there was something more to it, but she decided to not push it any further.

"Sorry for waking you up last night." Emily moved so that she was sitting on one of the stools by the kitchen island.

"You didn't. I was kind of in and out of sleep all night," Alison assured. "I just think the reality of this," she gestures at her stomach, "is finally settling in."

"I know what you mean. There's a mini you in there," Emily said with a smile.

Alison returned her smile and Emily noticed the way blue eyes lit up with excitement before a flash of sadness flickered briefly across her face. Whenever they spoke about Alison's pregnancy, which wasn't as much as Emily had expected they would, Alison would deflect from the conversation or keep it to a minimum.

"Can you imagine what a troublemaker they'll be?" Emily teased hoping to bring the smile back to Alison's lips. A scoff and a playful roll of Alison's eyes later and Emily was rewarded with a grin. "I can see it now… a rambunctious little kid who's smarter than they should be for their own good, waddling around running the show."

"Oh god," Alison laughed softly as she propped her chin on one of her hands and listened to Emily continue.

"And if he or she happens to take after their mom, then I'll be their favorite," Emily said with a grin.

"No arguments here," Alison confirmed; her eyes warm and sincere as she allowed Emily to ramble about how she imagined her baby would be.

Eventually an alarm went off on Alison's phone reminding them that they should be on their way to the hospital. They gathered whatever they needed and headed towards the door. Another ring caught their attention, this time from Emily's phone.

Emily glanced at the screen and saw that Sabrina was calling her. It'd been some time since they'd last spoken, but as far as Emily was concerned they were at the very least on a break. She ignored the call and got her keys out of her purse to flash them at Alison.

"I'll drive," she says with a smile. Alison's small frown doesn't go unnoticed.

* * *

The drive to the hospital was short. As soon as they arrived, Alison checked in and was shortly led to a room where she'd meet with the doctor and get her test taken. Twenty minutes after her urine sample was taken, the doctor walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Wendell." The tall dark man took a seat in front of Alison's bed and examined the clipboard that was in his hand. He momentarily looked up and his eyes landed on Emily who stood beside Alison holding her hand. After a mere second of scrutiny he nodded in some kind of acknowledgement to her and returned his gaze to the papers on his clipboard.

"So, Ms. DiLaurentis, we have a lot to talk about. Your results came back positive. Congratulations, you are pregnant," Dr. Wendell voiced.

Emily released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and squeezed Alison's hand. When Alison looked up at her Emily had to take a moment to soak it in. Alison's lips curled into a wide grin, her eyes shone bright, and Emily swore she was absolutely glowing. She couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes. It didn't matter how silly she felt at having such an emotional response over something she already knew being confirmed, because all that mattered then was the warmth she felt in her chest.

"There's some information we should go through," Dr. Wendell's deep voice interrupted their moment.

"Is something wrong with the baby? Or is it Alison?" Emily quickly interjects. Dr. Wendell chuckles while adjusting his glasses.

"I can assure you, as of now and the foreseeable future, that nothing is wrong with the baby. Same can be said about your partner."

For what probably seemed like the hundredth time in a very short amount of time, Emily felt winded again. It was great news knowing everything was okay but she hadn't been prepared for a comment like the latter. She and Alison showed one another affection, and Emily had assumed a role that typically would be the role played by a significant other, but they'd yet to talk about what their relationship meant.

As far as Emily knew Alison was attracted to her at the very least, however, that didn't necessarily mean that Alison was interested in being with her in that capacity. That was what Emily constantly told herself whenever the line between friendship and something more started to blur. It has been so hard to open up to Alison the way she had so many years ago. Growing apart, losing her after getting a taste of what being together could be like had been so hard. She feared ever going through that again. So, she steered clear of talks of a relationship. It was the safe thing to do. The right thing to do now that another life was being thrown into the mix.

"We're not a couple," Alison said. "Just really good friends." And although Emily had just gotten done telling herself that she and Alison are just friends, it still hurt to hear it from Alison.

"Yeah, friends." Emily agreed with the best smile she could muster. If Alison's smile also seemed somewhat forced, she didn't think anything of it.

"I see." Dr. Wendell studied them briefly. His face held no judgement. "Well it's always good to have a strong support system during a pregnancy." Both women nodded in agreement. "Now, I think it's important we discuss a prenatal plan and some other things of interest."

Emily made sure to listen to every word that he spoke. She wanted to be as informed about the process as possible. At some point throughout the conversation, Alison had taken her hand again and with that simple gesture the tension slipped from the room. They could deal with the elephant in the room later on.

* * *

"You're kidding right?"

"Hanna," Spencer admonished with a shake of her head. Hanna's eyes widened even further and she scoffed.

"I mean they're joking. They have to be joking," Hanna said from her end of couch.

" _They_ are sitting right here and _they_ aren't joking about something so serious," Emily replied, her voice leaving little room for argument.

A get together with Hanna had turned into a night with the girls at Spencer's place. Getting complete confirmation of the pregnancy had been all that Alison was waiting for to tell her friends the news. Emily promised her that they'd be supportive, but that Hanna might take longer to come around to it. She wasn't wrong.

"No, you guys must be playing an elaborate prank on us because there is no way that Alison is pregnant with AD's baby and, I'm sorry Ali, but for some reason you," she gave Emily a loaded stare, "agreed to be the baby daddy."

"It's not like that," Alison interjected.

"Han, I really think you should take a moment to calm down," Spencer inched closer to her and challenged her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't need to calm down," Hanna argued. She was rewarded an eye roll from Spencer who leaned back into the couch.

"Yes you do. It's not good for the baby," Emily responded with a clipped tone.

"The baby isn't big enough to know any of us even exist."

"Yeah, well freaking out is going to cause a boat load of stress that Ali doesn't need right now."

"It's always what Alison needs with you, isn't it? How about what Emily needs? Have you thought about how this is going to affect you?"

"I know what I'm getting into."

"No you don't!"

"Guys!" The heated argument between Emily and Hanna came to a halt. Aria had had enough and stood between the two women who had also at some point gotten up to squabble. "You guys obviously have things you need to talk about, but yelling like this isn't helping anyone."

"Yeah well she started it," Hanna mumbled with crossed arms.

"Real mature," Emily quipped.

"You would know, _Mom_ ," Hanna pressed.

"Okay!" Spencer also popped up placed both hands on Hanna's shoulders. "We'll be right back." She began to walk away while leading Hanna to the bedroom. "Aria, you coming?"

Aria sighed but followed them nonetheless. Once Emily and Alison were alone again, Emily collapsed on the chair next to Alison. And as she sat there giving the blonde her most reassuring smile, she wondered ' _Do I really know what I'm getting myself into?_ '

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews on the previous chapter. I'll be posting the last two chapters either throughout the day today or tomorrow. Hope you like this one too.**


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's eyes remained hard as she watched Hanna come back into the living room.

"I should give you some privacy," Alison whispered while leaning closer to Emily's chair. Before Emily could object, Alison was up and out of her seat already headed towards Spencer's bedroom. Not without shooting an annoyed look at Hanna.

Silence took over the space around them. Emily's arms crossed defensively as she continued to stare down her blonde friend. While Hanna grumbled on her end in a way that told Emily she was trying to find the words to apologize.

"Why are you so upset about this?" Emily finally asked. The sooner they could put this conversation behind them, the sooner she could go back to being excited about the situation.

"Because," Hanna mumbled, "Alison is having _Archer's_ baby. AD. Our stalker. It's just a little too twisted for me to get on board with."

"That still doesn't explain why you're getting so worked up about this," Emily pressed on. "Are you sure this has less to do with AD, and more to do with Alison?"

"No."

Emily's eyebrows shot up at the speed of Hanna's response. That was all the answer she needed. It hadn't crossed Emily's mind that Hanna still held resentment towards Alison, but she could see how this turn of events could bring up old feelings of distrust.

"Don't give me that look," Hanna said as she squirmed in her seat.

"What look?" Emily asked.

"Okay, fine! Maybe it does have to do with Alison. Maybe I haven't forgotten what she put us all through. I keep waiting for her to turn back into the same person she was in high-school. Or for us to find out that she's actually the person behind everything that's been happening to us," Hanna explained in one fell swoop.

Emily's brows rose even higher if possible.

"Look…" Hanna ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "I know I overreacted-."

"That's a bit of an understatement," Emily quipped.

"My point is I let my worries get the best of me, and I took them out on the both of you. It's your life and I shouldn't have been so fast to judge." Hanna averted her eyes. There was so much she could say about the way she felt about Alison, but she knew there was no point in addressing it all in one sitting.

"My choice might not make sense to you right now, but it's what I want, Han. And if I'm going to do this I'm gonna need my best friend," Emily replied. She looked at her blonde friend and saw that she was regretted her behavior. It wasn't odd for Hanna to burst out and say the first thing on her mind.

"I'm sorry," Hanna said. Her lips curled slightly as she extended a hand for Emily to take. Emily of course accepted the gesture. She stood and pulled Hanna into a hug. One that she'd needed since the entire argument had started to reach its boiling point.

"It's okay," Emily whispered, "Ali may deserve an apology more than I do."

* * *

While Emily and Hanna had their conversation in the living room, Alison had her own with Spencer and Aria. Seeing as neither Spencer nor Aria had a negative opinion about the pregnancy, or the arrangement between herself and Emily, they mostly talked about how Alison was feeling. Alison told them about how morning sickness wasn't something she'd felt as of yet, but that her stomach was very much in knots when she thought about the kind of mother she wanted to be to her child. She told them about the doctor's visit and everything they'd learned that day. Mostly she gushed about how sweet and attentive Emily had been seen finding out.

Alison was grateful that Spencer and Aria were taking it all so well. She and Spencer had always had a rocky relationship. She'd held her breath several times while speaking, half expecting Spencer to challenge her somehow, but that moment never came. Instead Spencer had actually joined Aria in teasing her about being the first of them all to have a baby.

"Does Jason know?" Aria asked during a lull in the conversation. Alison couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow with a small grin at Aria's mention of her brother. "What? I'm just curious." Aria shrugged.

"Right," Spencer dragged out while nudging Aria with her shoulder.

"Oh quit it. I'm with Ezra," Aria defended. Alison looked at Spencer with the same raised brow. They both laughed as Aria huffed about Alison being in the spotlight at the moment and not her.

"No, we wanted to tell you guys first," Alison finally answered.

"So… you and Emily," Spencer mused.

Alison couldn't help her lips from curling upward. She knew that in reality Emily was just being a good friend, but she'd always have a shred of hope for more. Earlier in Dr. Wendell's office she'd told him that she and Emily weren't together. She'd done so because she'd seen the panic on Emily's face. At least that's how she'd interpreted it that way. It had come as no surprise to her considering she doubted anyone would want to be with her in her current situation. Let alone Emily who could very well have any eligible woman in Rosewood she wanted.

She shook her head at that thought. What would her sixteen year old self think of her now? Truth was she'd never actually believed she deserved Emily even back then. That's why'd she'd done her best to push Emily away when they were in high school. Her sixteen year old self would probably just pat her on the back and agree that Emily deserved the world and not to be tied to her pregnant friend out of pity.

"It's complicated," Alison replied.

"Hasn't it always been?" Spencer asked lightheartedly. No hint of malice in her tone.

"Yeah," Alison agreed with a small smile.

"My mom told me something her wedding day that really stuck with me," Aria said. Alison nodded and Aria continued, "People who are meant to be together take a break and then find their way back to their first love."

"Sounds like something Hanna would say," Spencer said with a chuckle.

"My point is you and Emily have been dancing around whatever feelings you have for each other for so long. Seems like maybe the reason you always gravitate to each other is because you have unfinished business. Maybe it's meant to be," Aria finished with a smile and a far away look in her eyes.

"We are still talking about Ali and Emily, right?" Spencer asked with the same grin she'd flashed earlier while teasing her.

"Y-yeah, of course we are," Aria replied.

"That sounds like a fairytale to me," Alison said with a shrug. She and Emily did have a way of coming back to one another time and time again, but Alison wasn't about to get her hopes up and end up with a broken heart.

"Yeah well, I'm rooting for you guys." Aria smiled and clapped her hands together.

Spencer nodded in agreement and said, "I think we all are."

* * *

A long day warranted a very long bath which is exactly what Alison had done once she and Emily had gotten home. She was glad to have graded all of the student work she was supposed to earlier on that week. It gave her the chance to soak up in the water and go straight to bed if she wanted to. And she really wanted to after running around all day.

She laid back in the tub, eyes closed and softly hummed the tune of some of her favorite songs. The water was the perfect temperature to soothe her muscles and whisk away some of the stress she felt. She didn't immediately realize when Emily opened up the bathroom door and walked in with her nose in a book. Once she did, however, her yelp was loud enough to startle them both.

Alison placed a hand on her chest and over her racing heart. What she failed to notice was the motion of her arm causing some of the bubbles that'd been covering her upper body to swish away. Emily stood by the sink where she'd barely begun to put down her book and reach for her toothbrush; her mouth gaping and failing to produce words as her eyes dropped down to Alison's then exposed breasts.

"I'm so sorry," Emily rushed out after a few seconds of staring. She hastily turned around.

"It's okay," Alison assured with more rasp to her voice than intended. She couldn't help it. Not with the hungry look in Emily's eyes after she'd seen her.

"I just came in to brush my teeth. I didn't realize you were- I'm just gonna go now," Emily rambled. Alison's eyes followed her movements, the way she shook her head at herself, how her shoulders tensed. They followed her all the way to the door as she held her book in front of her midsection with a grimace until she was no longer in the bathroom with her.

Alison released a deep breath she didn't realize she'd been holding back and sunk deeper into the tub. The water seemed to be warmer than it had been moments ago, but she knew that was probably due to the heat she felt taking up residence between her legs. Emily always had a way of lighting her up like a switch with a simple glance. She groaned lowly as she thought about the brown of Emily's eyes darkening because of her, because they'd laid on her breasts. Alison wondered if Emily noticed the way her gaze caused her nipples to harden, if Emily knew the effect she had on her.

Another groan fell from her lips as she pressed her thighs together. What little relaxation she'd gotten from her bath had very quickly transformed into arousal. She'd noticed how Emily had covered her midsection with the book she'd been reading. It was obvious what she was hiding beneath it. She pressed her thighs together again as she thought about making Emily as hot and bothered as she was at the moment. Was Emily somewhere in the house thinking of the same things she was? Was she still hiding herself behind that book?

Or maybe Emily had gone to the guest bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Maybe she'd pulled down her pajama bottoms just enough to slip her cock out and grasp it in her soft hands.

"Fuck," Alison whispered. Her fingers that were splayed over her stomach moved up to cup her breasts. She massaged them until her nipples strained against her palms.

Her thoughts returned to Emily. Emily starting a slow motion of stroking herself. Her hand twisting whenever she came close to the rosy tip. Alison's right hand moved down to her mound. She moaned in the back of her throat as she cupped herself causing her palm to bump against her clit.

Her eyes darted to the door to make sure that it was actually locked this time around. When she was certain that it was, she began to rub her clit in slow circles. It had been so long since she and Emily had been together, but she vividly remembered the way Emily had nervously settled between her legs and rubbed her in the same way. Emily's long fingers had worked her up until she'd collected enough of Alison's wetness to coat her erection with.

"Em," Alison moaned. With her right hand she continued to stimulate her sensitive bundle of nerves while her left hand teased at her entrance with two fingers. Her breaths came in short bursts as she closed her eyes and her fingers slipped past her entrance to fill her up.

She continued to think back to that night with Emily in her old bed. How Emily's cock had inched inside her slowly, stretching deliciously with every inch. She tried her best to mimic the angle of Emily's stroke inside her with her own fingers, tried to reach that wall that Emily hit with each heated thrust.

"F-fuck, Em," Alison whimpered as she curled her fingers hoping to hit that spot. She wanted so badly to have Emily be the one touching her. She wanted the weight of Emily's body above her while the swimmer bathed her neck in kisses. She wanted to rake her nails down Emily's toned back and whisper words that she'd only ever wished to speak to her. She wanted to feel the stutter of Emily's hips as she neared her climax, and those long fingers swiping at her clit again to bring them across the edge together.

She came with a rush of heat between her legs. Toes curling and lip bit sharply between her teeth. Her fingers stayed inside as she felt the aftershocks of her orgasm ripple through her softly.

When she opened her eyes a few moments after she pulled out of herself and grimaced when she felt how wet she'd actually been that didn't involve water. Knowing she'd need to shower, she stood on shaky legs and set out to do so after draining the tub.

Alison hoped that she hadn't been too long in the bathroom and that Emily was either fast asleep or far away so that she didn't hear what she'd been doing. As luck would have it, Emily was in fact sprawled out in bed with her arms tucked under a pillow. Alison smiled when she noticed that Emily was yet again right in the middle of the bed. She slowly scooted into bed with the brunette and gently shook her. It was the only way to wake Emily once she was out.

"Wha- How was your bath?" Emily murmured sleepily as she adjusted herself and gave Alison space to get comfortable. Alison watched for any signs that Emily knew just how good it'd been. She saw no reason to believe Emily knew at all.

"It was really good," Alison said with a smile as she turned around to shut her lamp off.

"S' good," Emily nodded with sleepy smile of her own. Alison laughed and adjusted the blanket over Emily who snuggled deeper into it.

"Goodnight," Alison whispered knowing she'd get no response. When she didn't she paid no mind and leaned down to place a kiss to Emily's forehead. Good night indeed.

 **A/N: Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter begins right after Emily left the bathroom last chapter. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.**

* * *

The door clicked behind Emily as she exhaled deeply. She leaned back against the bathroom door, her eyes shut tight after she chucked her book onto the dresser nearby. She'd just walked in on Alison, on a very _naked_ , very _wet_ Alison. It was a habit of hers to walk around while reading whenever she was particularly engrossed in whatever was happening in a story. Multitasking was a strong suit of hers. Usually she was a pretty aware person too. Always taking in her surroundings and making sure 'AD' wasn't lurking around a corner. As luck would have it this time the thought of looking before entering a closed bathroom hadn't crossed her mind. She blames how comfortable she'd become living with Alison. The house really did feel like home. Being comfortable was a great thing, except for moments like these when she embarrassed herself by walking in on the blonde;

Embarrassment wasn't the only issue at that moment. Pushing off of the door, Emily ruffled through the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out some pajamas. As she walked to the bathroom down the hall she wished she'd just done that in the first place. If she had then she wouldn't be sporting a massive erection, which was definitely her main issue. Her toothbrush was still in the bedroom's en suite bathroom so she decided to forgo brushing her teeth for the night. Instead she quickly undressed and pulled on her pajamas. She breathed a sigh of relief as her member was given room to be, instead of straining against the jeans she'd been wearing.

Looking down she saw that her shorts had a visible tent. She groaned and did her best to conjure up thoughts that might distract her from memories of Alison in that tub. It seemed there wasn't anything she could think about that actually helped her at all. There was only one thing she knew to do. Her back hit the bathroom door as she settled back against it. Not wanting to waste anymore time she shimmied until her shorts were down to her knees, the length of her member slapping back up against her torso.

Her cock throbbed as she wrapped a hand around it and collected some of the already leaking precum from the tip. She set a steady rhythm of strokes while she closed her eyes and thought about what she'd seen moments ago; Alison's breasts heaving with the shocked gasp she'd expelled, her rosy nipples pebbling and looking ready to be licked and sucked. Emily groaned as she stroked her cock with a little more speed. Her length throbbed with each jerk of her hand as she approached an orgasm way sooner than she'd expected.

Any other time and Emily would've prolonged it, but she wanted to get back in bed before Alison and avoid doing anything else that may embarrass either of them. Instead she grasped of her breasts beneath her shirt for added stimulation. She pinched and tweaked her nipples sending a rush of heat straight to her cock. When she felt the telltale sign of her balls tightening she moved her hand to stroke the head of her shaft quickly. Her hips moved jerkily into the hand wrapped tight around her cock as she imagined herself inside Alison, with her walls squeezing her into pleasure.

"Shit, Alison," Emily moaned. Her head tipped back when she felt the first spurts of cum jet out of her cock and onto her hand. Thick ropes of it landed there and on the floor while she continued to stroke herself through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Emily's body slumped further on the door as she held herself up on unsteady legs. The sound of her breathing settled back into a regular rhythm. She sighed and shook her head. Realizing that she'd made quite a mess on the bathroom floor, she very quickly washed her hands and made sure to get rid of any wayward cum. Soon after she walked back into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed exhausted.

Alison's pillow was the one she landed on face first. She breathed in the familiar smell of Alison's body wash and let it waft over her like a blanket. The shower could be heard running in the en suite bathroom which told Emily she didn't need to move from her spot just yet. So she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms under the pillow to prop her head on it.

Her mind returned to what she'd done in the bathroom. It wasn't the first time she'd touched herself to thoughts of Alison. But it had been the first time she'd done so since she'd moved in with the blonde. They were friends. And friends weren't supposed to fantasize about sex with their friends who are pregnant with another person's baby. That thought made her grimace. Instead of thinking of Alison having had any kind of contact with Archer, she lazily reached for her phone that was on one of the bedside tables. Her brows furrowed when she saw several notifications from Sabrina. The last thing she wanted to deal with was whatever conversation she needed to have with Sabrina. So she placed her phone back down and buried herself back in the pillows. She could deal with that sooner or later.

* * *

Sooner or later happened to be the very next day.

"That was great you guys, keep up the good work. Remember practice is going to run a little later than usual next week. See you then."Emily dismissed her swimming class. The students bustled out of the swimming pool and into the lockers. She smiled as she heard some of the girls excitedly predicting how many meets they'd win that semester.

After a week of not knowing whether or not she'd get the coaching at Rosewood Principal Hackett had given her the news. Paige had seemed okay with his decision. In fact she looked particularly happy to move on to another opportunity at Rosewood's rival school. Emily didn't want to think Paige would accept a job at East Monroe High just to spite her, but it was a very real possibility.

"You've been avoiding me."

Emily turned around to face the source of that voice.

"Sabrina," Emily exhaled after settling down from being startled.

"I thought I had a better chance at catching you here than on your phone," Sabrina said with a hint of edge to her voice. The blonde wasn't usually confrontational, but Emily really had been avoiding her and it had started to hurt.

"I'm sorry. Things have been pretty crazy lately," Emily tried explaining.

"What's going on? Last time I saw you you were blowing me off for your friends," Sabrina asked. Emily ran a hand through her hair to collect her thoughts. She hadn't meant to dismiss Sabrina the way she had, but she couldn't very well sit the blonde down and explain all of her baggage that night.

"It's Alison," Emily answered. "She really needs her friends right now." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. Her relationship with Alison was hard enough to define for herself as it was.

Sabrina nodded. Everyone in Rosewood knew how the word trouble followed Alison DiLaurentis. She understood Emily wanting to be with her friend.

"Well if that's all that's happening, I understand, Emily," Sabrina said softly. She stepped closer to Emily and placed both hands on Emily's arms. "You don't have to shut me out. I knew what I was signing up for when we started dating."

Emily bit her lip as Sabrina moved her hands up and down her arms softly. She felt a pang of guilt as she saw the way Sabrina's face clouded with concern. Her relationship with Sabrina hadn't been bad. It wasn't even over officially as far as Sabrina was concerned. Emily's guilt came from seeing how much Sabrina cared for her her knowing that her heart had never been in their relationship. Not when Alison held it in her hands. She knew she needed to end things officially. Spare Sabrina any further confusion or hurt.

"God, I missed you," Sabrina whispered as she gazed at Emily with a small smile. Before Emily could register the hands in her hair pulling her close she felt the press of lips against her own. Emily's first instinct was to pull away and reject her. Rip off the bandaid so to speak. But she would allow Sabrina one last kiss. She felt it was the least she could do after avoiding her for so long. Emily placed her hands on Sabrina's hips when she finally responded to the kiss.

"Hey, Em I was wondering if- Oh." Alison said while walking into the swimming area. Emily pulled away from Sabrina as if she'd been burnt. Sabrina gave Emily a curious look but said nothing about her reaction. Emily struggled for words as she saw Alison frown for only a brief second.

"I… I didn't know you were busy," Alison said as she straightened up her shoulders, head held high, and smile newly in place. The kind of smile that was a simple quirk of her lips. "You must be Sabrina."

"That's me. Alison, right? It's nice to officially meet you," Sabrina responded with a smile. Emily watched the exchange with bated breath. Her heart was still racing from being caught by Alison of all people. She'd rather get caught by Principal Hackett any day.

"Nice to meet you too," Alison said politely. Emily's eyes locked on Alison's. If she'd felt guilty about leading Sabrina on before, that feeling had just increased tenfold. "I was was going to ask if you wanted to ride home with me since you didn't drive today."

"I could drive you, but I'll only take payment in the form of dinner," Sabrina flirted while running her hand down Emily's arm. Alison's eyes followed he movement and a deep frown replaced what Emily knew to be a very fake smile. Much like before Alison was quick to divert her eyes and instead look at Emily again.

The entire encounter just got increasingly more uncomfortable as the conversation progressed. At least it did for Emily and Alison. Sabrina didn't seem phased or even aware that there was anything to be uncomfortable about.

"I can't do dinner tonight. I made plans with Hanna tonight," Emily responded with an apologetic smile. Alison raised an eyebrow at the brunette knowing full well Emily didn't have any plans to see Hanna.

"How about I give you a ride and you two reschedule for dinner?" Alison asked. Emily's brows furrowed while she struggled to understand Alison's angle.

"That sounds like a great idea," Sabrina agreed. "You'll call me, right?" Emily's shoulders slumped ever so slightly as she nodded.

"You bet," she responded. Sabrina smiled wide and leaned forward to kiss Emily's cheek before leaving.

Alison mustered up another smile and moved to gather what Emily had been sorting into her bag before Sabrina had arrived. Emily watched and wondered if Alison was going to address the elephant in the room. When Alison was just about done Emily realized that they weren't, so she helped the blonde finish putting her belongings away. Soon after they walked out of the building to Alison's car.

* * *

Emily had just gotten done reviewing video for the swim team's last meet. All of her notes were logged and she'd written up a plan for some of the girls to work on to get ready for their next one. She stretched out against the couch and allowed herself to sink in the cushions. It'd been a couple of hours since she and Alison had gotten home. Instead of Alison demanding an explanation for Emily and Sabrina kissing, like Emily expected she would, Alison had dismissed herself to go to her office. Emily's fingers pressed on her temple and rubbed softly.

As if life wasn't wacky enough for Emily now she'd agreed to go on a date that her… Alison… had encouraged her to. She knew Alison wasn't interested in rekindling their romance, but on a list of things she thought Alison could ever do, this wasn't one of them. Not considering the delicate situation they were in and Alison's reaction to her kiss with Sabrina. Emily looked at the clock across from her and saw that it was about time they have something to eat. Maybe when they sat down to eat they could hash things out and Emily could make sense of how to proceed.

A trip to her favorite take out place later and Emily was pulling a couple containers out. She checked Alison's office to see if she was there, but what she saw instead was Alison sitting on the back patio. Emily went back to the kitchen to grab the food and a couple bottles of water before heading to the backyard. She slid the back door open and saw Alison sitting on the patio steps, palms flat behind her, head titled back and eyes closed. Emily couldn't help but admire the sight. The soft wind caused cascading blonde locks to sway ever so slightly and the dim glow made her silhouette contrast beautifully with the dark backyard.

"Hungry?" Emily asked. She sat down on the steps beside the blonde. Alison's eyes remained closed as her lips curled up. Unlike her earlier smiles, this one was genuine. It reminded Emily of summer days when they'd lounge on chairs by a lake and soak up the sun.

"That smells amazing," Alison replied as she finally opened her eyes and looked at Emily. Emily licked her lips when those blue eyes fluttered open.

"It's Bamboo's house special." Emily handed her the container and placed the water bottles between them.

"My favorite," Alison said. Emily nodded and they started eating. They ate in a comfortable silence, exchanging glances every now and then. Emily offered Alison a bite of her food and Alison did the same for her. The silence was broken when Alison asked Emily how her day had gone. So they told one another what they'd done at school. Emily finished talking about a student with great potential for scholarships and there was another lull in the conversation. They both knew why.

"Sabrina seems nice," Alison said softly while playing with what little food was left in her container.

"She is," Emily agreed. Alison nodded and took another bite of food to avoid making eye contact. "Why'd you do it?" Emily asked after a moment.

"What?" Alison asked in return.

"Why did you suggest she take me out to dinner?" Emily clarified.

"Oh that," Alison said. She shrugged and set her leftovers aside. "I thought it'd be good for you."

"Why?" Emily questioned.

"I want you to be happy," Alison replied sincerely. Emily considered that for a second as she allowed Alison some time to continue. "You've been so amazing about being here for me. I worry that you're not doing things you'd like to do just because of me. You don't owe me anything, Em. I need you to know that."

"I do know that."

"You should go to dinner with her. She is your girlfriend, right?" Alison grimaced as she spoke those words. Emily didn't understand why Alison was pushing so hard for this when it clearly bothered her so much.

"Not really. I don't know what we are," Emily supplied

Another silence fell over them. Emily took a swig of her water and exhaled a deep breath. Why couldn't she and Alison ever just say exactly what was on their minds.

"You kissed her," Alison said while looking out to the backyard again. "Maybe you should see how things go with her."

"What if I don't want to? What if I'm happy with the way things are now?" Emily's voice took on a hint of defiance.

"Em, I can't make you do anything you don't want to do. I'm just trying to be a good _friend_ ," Alison said lowly, her face contorted as if she were battling with something. The second the words left Alison's mouth Emily laughed with little humor.

"Okay," Emily said. Alison turned to look at her then.

"Okay?" Alison asked.

"I'll have dinner with her but you have to promise me something."

"Anything," Alison replied quickly, big blue eyes melting Emily to her core.

"Promise you'll believe me when I tell you that I'm doing this," Emily pointed between the two of them, "because I love you."

Alison wasn't about to delude herself into thinking that was an admission of Emily being in love with her, but boy did it feel good to hear Emily say those words to her again. She couldn't help the tears that began to collect in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, my hormones make me so emotional," Alison cried.

"Don't ever be sorry for that," Emily said through a chuckle while wiping Alison's cheeks of some stray tears. "Does that mean you promise?"

"I have a hard time believing anyone would want to stick around me for extended periods of time. But I promise I'll try," Alison responded.

Emily's heart broke for the blonde at the admission. The DiLaurentis' weren't an affectionate bunch, or even really a present family. It was something that Alison had to deal with all her life. Being abandoned, forgotten. The fact that it resulted in Alison feeling as though she was ultimately to blame weighed heavily on Emily's heart.

"Come here," Emily ushered after putting her food aside. Alison scooted closer to her and allowed Emily to wrap her up in her arms. If either girl noticed the way Emily shivered when Alison's lips pressed gingerly to Emily's neck, they made no mention of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The reception to this has been great. Thanks so much for all the comments. Means a lot to know that you're all still enjoying this fic. I wasn't going to update so soon again, but there's one comment I'd like to address. Though I might as well just update.**

 _nmnnn: "Alison being knocked up by that dude is just GROSS! and you degrade Emily by making her Alison's doormat and the reserve daddy for the devil's knot."_

 **Not only is your comment gross, it's incredibly misogynistic. You're degrading Alison by saying that she's no good for Emily now all because she slept with her at the time _husband_ and is pregnant with his baby. Please don't bother reading anymore because I'm not going to change this story to accommodate for someone who has such a low view of women. Alison isn't 'tainted' or 'sloppy seconds', and Emily isn't her doormat just because she's being supportive of her. **

* * *

"I told her to go on a date with Sabrina!" Alison remarked while pacing her living room. Jason who was on the couch flipping through Netflix rolled his heavy lidded eyes. Alison had been doing this for a while now. "I actually sent her to ride off into the sunset with someone else."

"Will you quit it? It's been hours," Jason groaned with an emphasis on 'hours'. It was a slight exaggeration, but it sure felt like hours of his sister ambling around when he had to constantly reassure Alison she had nothing to worry about.

"That's the point genius," Alison insisted with her signature raised brow. Jason rolled his eyes and settled on rewatching Rupaul's Drag Race. If that didn't distract Alison he didn't know what would.

"Alison," Jason called irritated. She stopped pacing to glare at him.

"I'm not overreacting," she defended with crossed arms.

"I never said you were. Will you just sit for a minute?"

Alison was too aggravated at herself to argue. She sat next to her brother and gave him a look that left no room for question. If she wasn't allowed to pace then he'd better have something constructive to say.

"I've seen some shit. When I say that I mean I've seen some _really_ messed up stuff. But for some reason nothing trips me out more than this whole thing you've got going on with Emily. You realize it's kinda crazy right?" Jason asked.

"I know, okay?" Alison bit her lip. Jason was stating the obvious. It wasn't like she didn't think about how absurd her and Emily's relationship was at the moment. She thought about it constantly.

"You never told me how you even started living together. Is that even what you want?" Jason had so many questions he wished he could get an answer for. But he knew his sister, he knew how delicately he's had to tread in the past just to get the smallest bit of truth out of her.

"I do… that's the problem," Alison explained. "I want so much more than to be her roommate who she cuddles every night."

"I really don't wanna know what you guys get up to." Jason fake gagged, earning a shove from Alison. He was sometimes more dramatic than even she was.

"I told her to go out tonight because I feel selfish. Hanna said I roped her in and that's exactly what it feels like I've done without meaning to." Alison's hands dropped to her stomach. She rubbed it slowly even though she'd yet to start showing.

Emily moving in had just happened. She'd stayed over one night and the rest was history. Alison never prompted Emily to leave because she loved her company; loved the domesticity of waking up to Emily's grouchy grumbles, drives to work together, evenings having dinners, and quiet afternoons where they simply sat in one another's presence while they worked or indulged in one hobby or another. Emily staying over wasn't about the brunette being another parent to her baby, although Alison couldn't deny she'd fantasized about a scenario where that's possible. It had started as comfort and for Alison had progressively become a need. A deep desire to continue being happy in the little bubble she and Emily had created.

Unfortunately things weren't simple, and Alison was pregnant and she couldn't be selfish. She had a baby to think about. She also had Emily's feelings to consider. And she'd do anything she had to if it meant Emily didn't end up resenting her. Hence her insistence that Emily spend time with Sabrina. Turned out being selfless was easier said than done.

"I'm not gonna lie to you and say that you aren't a little selfish at times," Jason said with his hands up defensively, "cause you can be."

"Do you have a point or are you just going to tell me all the ways that I'm awful? Trust me I already know," Alison retorted. Jason sighed and shook his head. He didn't want Alison's walls to go back up so he rushed to finish his sentiment.

"That's the thing, Alison. You're not this horrible person you think you are. You've gone from being one of the most downright mean people I've ever met, to one of the kindest. The fact that you set up the girl you're into on a date with someone else is proof of that," Jason explained.

"You're supposed to say that, you're my brother." Alison reminded.

"Maybe," He shrugged "But it's true. You wanna know what else is true?"

"I swear to God, if you don't get to the point soon…"

"Chill out. I was just gonna say Emily loves you. Like _really_ loves you," Jason said while waving his hand around to shush her with a dopey smile. "She's been in love with you since like the fifth grade. It's so obvious."

"I don't even wanna know how stoned you are," Alison responded with a sigh. She had nothing against Jason smoking, he was just a little slower on the uptake whenever he did.

"And I don't wanna watch you run around the living room freaking out about Emily all night. Just sit down, let's watch some damn TV. Look, Laganja's being ridiculous," Jason mumbled as he pointed to the television with the remote.

"Fine," Alison murmured in return. For several minutes she continued to stew in her jealousy and disappointment. Jason tried to cheer her up by saying a few things about the show and while it didn't really work at first, eventually Alison allowed herself to be distracted by it. Relaxing gave her the chance to think about the fact that Emily had made it clear to her that she and Sabrina weren't a couple. ' _Maybe Jason's right,_ ' she thought. Maybe Emily did still love her. Maybe she was just making a fool of herself by insisting Emily start or continue a relationship with someone else. Those thoughts left as soon as they came.

* * *

It was a little past eleven o'clock when Emily returned from her dinner date with Sabrina. She locked the door behind her and immediately headed to the kitchen for some water. When she found Jason rummaging through cabinets in the kitchen she wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"Run out of Doritos?" Emily joked.

"Oh, hey," he replied. Jason also didn't seemed phased by Emily's sudden presence and simply nodded.

Emily squeezed around him to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. She took several large gulps of it and observed as Jason kept looking around for something to munch on.

"Jackpot," Jason cheered happily as he found an unpopped bag of popcorn. Emily laughed at his antics while pushing away from the counter she'd been leaning against. Her eyes landed on the small rolled up cigarillo that lay next to Jason's phone. "You want some?" Jason asked without so much as looking at Emily.

"I uh, I don't smoke anymore, but thanks," Emily responded with a shake of her head. She'd smoked marijuana for the first time in college and took to smoking once or twice a week. She'd stopped gradually and not because of any real reason. With the night she'd had, she didn't feel particularly in the mood to indulge in it. Jason cackled like he'd been told some serious joke. Emily's eyebrows furrowed but she too laughed lowly at his reaction.

"I meant popcorn, but maybe you should smoke some. If you're as stressed out as you look it might help calm you down a bit," he offered ever so bluntly. Emily considered it for a second before shaking her head. Jason shrugged and moved to pull a bowl out.

"Maybe some other day," Emily agreed with a small smile. Jason grinned with a nod before turning toward the microwave and tapping at the counter impatiently. "I didn't know you'd be here today. I thought your flight came in tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. Popped in right after you left for your date." Jason turned again and gave her a pointed took this time. His arms crossed, eyebrows raised as though he was expecting something from Emily. Emily watched him with furrowed brows.

"It was hardly a date," Emily countered. It was true. The only reason she'd been out for so long was because she'd had to talk to Sabrina about where they stood. Sabrina hadn't been expecting a breakup and Emily didn't want to leave so quickly after dinner without leaving on a good note. Jason regards her curiously before nodding slowly.

"Right… well, Alison seemed to think it was," Jason said. The microwave beeped and he grabbed his popcorn from it to pour in his bowl. With his back turned to Emily he continued to speak. "I'm not going to give you a boring speech about me hurting you if you hurt my sister. But I will ask you, why?" He then circled the island to stand in front of Emily while munching on some popcorn. His eyes were red, but they held no malice or anger in them. Just concern. "Why are you staying here when you and Alison aren't a couple?"

Emily sighed and ran a hand through her hair to bay herself while she thought through her answer. The answer was simple enough that she didn't have to think much about it.

"She needs me," Emily responded.

"There has to be more to it than that," Jason remarked with a puzzled expression. "There has to be because if that's all this was about then the rest of your group of friends would be here."

"They can't be here all the time, and Ali-" Emily began only to be interrupted.

"Ali's not disabled. She's pregnant. Yeah, she needs friends and family supporting her but you and I both know you're more than just a friend to her." Jason gulped and looked away for a moment. His eyes cast aside with what looked like shame before it disappeared and he returned his eyes to Emily. "You've been more family to her than me and my dad have ever been."

"What do you want me to say?" Emily asked. Her frustration growing as Jason continued to tell her all the things she'd avoided confronting for so long. She realized that she'd raised her voice and lowered it so she wouldn't risk waking Alison were she already sleeping. "What do you want me to do?"

"I know you probably think not defining your relationship is a good thing. That it'll show Alison how much you care about her happiness over your own. But all it's going to do is show her you're too scared to take a leap of faith on her," Jason rambled seriously.

Emily could hear the words between those words. She could hear the hint of sadness in Jason's ramble. And she knew that as much as he was attempting to help her and Alison, he was also projecting regarding his own relationship with a certain five foot friend of hers.

"You guys already act like a couple. If it's what you want and if it's what Alison wants then," Jason mused with a handful of popcorn, "what the hell are you guys waiting for?"

Emily chuckled lowly. He did have a point. For all the times Emily ever told herself that her and Alison's ship had sailed, that they would never be together, Alison had shown her otherwise. Alison's actions spoke volumes and Emily had been pushing it aside, too afraid to risk losing what she already had of Alison.

"Thanks," Emily supplied. Jason shrugged.

"Just don't hurt her," Jason said seriously as he walked around Emily to head to the living room.

"I thought you weren't going to give me 'the speech,'" Emily responded with a laugh as she made quote marks with her fingers. Jason shrugged again only this time he laughed too.

"Couldn't help it."

* * *

All through the night Emily thought long and hard about what to do. Her conversation with Jason had really knocked some sense into her. It was no secret to anyone that he was madly in love with Aria. Had been for quite some time. It was also common knowledge that Jason and Aria once had a relationship of sorts. Aria had always been very reserved about it, but Emily had an idea that Jason was whom she was talking about whenever Aria would call Emily when she was still in college. Aria often rambled about being with a guy who was incredibly attentive and present. She would go on and on about all the ways he was right for her. But she'd also express extreme frustration because this 'guy' she was talking about had no plans of being with her officially.

Emily had never cared for labeling relationships, but that was mostly due to the fact that she hadn't really wanted anything serious with more than a couple of people. One of those people being Paige for reasons she knew weren't healthy. The other, Alison. Alison who for as long as Emily could remember had held her heart in her hands. So Emily couldn't exactly relate to Aria in that regard until now.

Thinking about how hurt Aria had been about this person who'd offered her so much with no actual commitment, made her consider the possibility that she'd been doing the same to Alison. Emily and Alison didn't kiss or have sex with one another since Emily moved in, but they held an intimacy that only couples did. And Emily was done telling herself that Alison was simply doing it out of the desire for comfort. She needed to step up otherwise risk Alison and herself being hurt by her indecision.

 **Final A/N: I've decided I won't be updating this anymore. I've gotten so much harassment that it feels like the right thing to do is just leave it at this. Sorry to anyone who was hoping to find out how everything played out. I really just don't want to deal with anonymous assholes leaving uncalled for comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Emily was restless. She'd spent the better part of the past hour or so staring at her ceiling. Stewing in her thoughts. Glancing to her right every now and then to see if there was any movement whatsoever from the body beside her. Alison it seemed had either fallen asleep or was doing an impressive job at remaining as still as possible._

 _Emily bites her lip anxiously while gazing longingly at Alison for another long moment. As hard as Emily had tried to bury her feeling for Alison, she'd quickly found out that it was quite impossible for her to do so. Especially after Alison had told her that her feelings for her had always been more than platonic. That's what drives Emily to whisper softly and ask Alison if she's awake. A moment passes and Alison doesn't answer, but another few seconds later and Alison is turning around to face Emily._

 _Emily moves closer to Alison, making sure to leave some space between them, but still very little to show Alison what's on her mind. Brown eyes dart across Alison's face. They settle on blue eyes that seem to shine in the moonlight, on the dip of Alison's nose, the arch of her full lips. They roam Alison's face briefly and Emily leans forward to claim her lips softly. Emily's hands creep into Alison's hair as she plays with tendrils of blonde and softly strokes her cheek. Their lips part between little breaths but they inch closer to each other as their kiss becomes more heated._

 _Emily's breath catches in her throats when she's guided onto her back. Alison kisses her deeply; tongue swiping Emily's lower lip, earning another gasp from her. A smile tugs at Alison's lips before she dives back in, only this time Emily is eager to meet her tongue with swipes of her own. Emily moans lowly when she feels Alison's body adjust on top of her; her center firmly pressed against Emily's growing arousal. Alison rocks her hips when Emily licks her top lip. The motion causes Emily to thrust upward in search of some friction. What she finds beyond that is the warmth between Alison's legs._

" _Fuck," Emily moans. She buries her face in Alison's neck as they continue to rock into one another. Her lips trail hotly against the smooth expanse before she kisses the warm skin. Lips parting and tongue darting out to suck there. A thrill runs up the course of Emily's spine as she imagined Alison's neck adorned with her love bites. Reminders of what they were doing._

 _Their hips continue to rock into one another. The thin material of their sleepwear allowing them to feel every motion closely. Small whimpers fall from Alison's lips whenever the head of Emily's cock bumps up against the hood of her clit. Emily's hands remain by her side. As much as she can tell that Alison is enjoying this, she doesn't want to break any boundaries._

" _It's okay, Em," Alison moans while noticing Emily's hesitance to touch her. Emily feels herself grow harder if possible as Alison grabs her hands and places them on her backside, encouraging Emily to aid her movements. "Don't hold back. Touch me."_

 _Those whispered words stir up a fire in Emily. With one hand she grasped Alison's ass, while her other hand slipped in blonde locks to pull Alison in a searing kiss. Emily groans as Alison grinds into her slowly. Wet lips pressing firmly over her straining length through their clothes. Their breaths intermingle, kisses growing desperate. Emily is pretty sure she could come from simply doing this. Nothing compares to the feeling of Alison touching her this way. To the feeling of Alison's teeth teasingly biting against her bottom lip, or the feeling of Alison's lips trailing down to her neck and placing several hot kisses there._

 _Emily feels a shaky hand slowly stroke the space where her shirt had ridden up. Her eyes open to see blue eyes nearly encased in black staring at her hungrily. Their eyes remain locked as Alison's hand steadily inches higher. Every inch that pale finger paint across Emily's skin feels like fire. And when Alison's thumb flicks across her pebbled nipple, Emily all but groans while pushing into the contact._

" _Can I?" Alison asks, her fingers back at the hem of Emily's shirt. Emily exhales a breath and nods. Eager to see where this was going. Eager to feel Alison in every capacity they were willing to explore together. Her shirt is discarded quickly and Alison takes in the sight of Emily half naked beneath her. "You're so beautiful," Alison whispers while she traces the outlines of Emily's toned stomach. Goosebumps break across tan skin when Alison leans down to kiss Emily's chest right above her left breast. Emily glances down and sees the admiration and desire in Alison's eyes. It's a look that dismantles her and she doesn't quite remover the last time she'd felt so beautiful._

" _Oh my God," Emily moans deep in her throat. Alison's tongue against the puckered skin of her nipple was unexpected. She could feel Alison's grin against her as the blonde continued to lick one nipple while pinching the other. Emily's cock throbs with each swipe of Alison's tongue. Moans spill from her lips and Alison seems encouraged by the sweet sounds. She sucks one nipple until the other has been neglected, only to switch while moving to tweak the other. Emily hips push up off the bed when she feels a familiar tightness coiling deep in her lower abdomen. "Ali... Ali, wait," she whines._

 _Alison pulls away and gives Emily a concerned look, as though she worries she'd crossed a line. Emily sits up with Alison still in her lap. She wraps her arms around Alison's waist and places her head on Alison's shoulder._

" _Did I do something wrong? I've never done this before," Alison says worriedly. "Not with anyone that mattered."_

" _No, you're perfect. I was just really close to… you know." Emily bites her lip and darts her eyes away briefly. That is until Alison cups her face in her hands and kisses her lightly._

" _I want you to," Alison breathes. Her eyes fall to Emily's lips and then her bare top half. Emily is taken by surprise again when Alison strips her top off, leaving her just as bare. If she was ready to burst mere moments ago then she was certainly closer with the new visual. Rosy nipples, puckered and adorning full breasts. Emily's eyes dance across Alison's skin for a few more seconds before she claims Alison's lips again. She feels like an addict. Unable to help herself and keep from tracing Alison's plump bottom lip with her tongue, or from running her hands up and down Alison's back. She's addicted to the way Alison arches into her whenever Emily's nails scratch softly against her pale back. Leaving faint red marks in their wake. Addicted to the searing heat she feels every time their naked flesh makes contact._

" _You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Emily moans. They've started up another rhythm. Alison's hands tangle in Emily's hair, while Emily's hands claim her ass again. Kneading the firm flesh and pulling Alison as close as possible. Their breaths intermingle with every rock their hips make. Lips grazing but never making full contact._

" _If it's as long as… f-fuck… as I have then I have a pretty good idea," Alison whimpers. She's beyond wet at this point. She's positively drenched and aching for Emily. They lock eyes again when they both feel the tip of Emily's length poking out of her waistband. Emily can only bite her lip and watch how Alison's fingers move from her hair to graze against her cock. "I really want to feel you, take these off," Alison says with rasp. Emily nods and they both move to take off their last piece of clothing._

 _They waste no time in resuming their previous position, Alison straddling Emily while she's sitting. A gasp falls from both their lips when Alison's heat brushes up against the underside of Emily's shaft. All Emily can think is soft, warm, wet as she juts into Alison's folds. Her shaft getting slick from the heat dripping from Alison's pussy, making it easy so her length dips slightly in Alison's entrance whenever she moves her hips up for friction._

" _Kiss me," Alison begs, fingers already tangling in Emily's hair again. Emily never one to be able to deny Alison for long, kisses her with earnest. Her hands splay across Alison's back and she bucks up slowly with several broad strokes, feeling the skin of her shaft nestle against Alison's folds. They continue in this motion until finally Alison lifts her hips up and dips just above the tip of Emily's cock._

" _Do you have protection?" Emily asks. She really doesn't want to stop what they're doing, but she'd never risk getting Alison pregnant and potentially complicate her already complicated life further._

" _Don't need it, I'm on the pill," Alison assures while continuing to slowly lower herself on Emily's length. Her lips part into a gasp as the first inch of Emily is inside her, stretching her. She continues to lower herself and watch Emily's face throughout. Emily tries her hardest to hold Alison's gaze but she finds it so difficult when she was currently several inches deep inside Alison's heat._

" _F-fuck... Ali," Emily stutters when Alison finally slips all of Emily's cock inside of her; the extra slick from Alison aiding them. Alison gasps when she feels Emily buried to the hilt. Bodies pressed moving in tandem as Alison rides Emily slowly, adjusting to the stretch. Emily surges forward to suck on one of Alison's nipples, lavishing the small bud with broad stroke of her tongue. Soon Alison is moaning and guiding Emily's mouth to her neglected breast._

" _Come here," Alison whispers. A hiss escapes her lips when she pulls Emily out so she can lay down instead. Emily quickly follows and takes place between Alison's legs. Legs which end up wrapped loosely around Emily's hips as she positions her cock at Alison's entrance again. Emily stares down at Alison. With her hair splayed on the pillow, eyes dark and wanting, lips swollen and red. Her arms shake as she holds her upper body up so she can see Alison's face when she moves her hips to slide her length through Alison's folds again. "Please, baby," Alison mewls, hips lifting to guide Emily inside her again._

 _Emily's eyes roll to the back of her head as she slips fully inside Alison. Hearing Alison call her that breaks something inside Emily. Any restraints she'd had disappeared and she easily slipped in. Her arms gave out and she claimed Alison's lips hungrily, desperately almost while her hips began rocking into Alison's sopping heat._

" _Say it again," Emily whimpers against Alison's lips. She kisses her cheek and slowly inches her lips up Alison's neck to sigh against Alison's ear. "Please," Emily moans._

" _Baby," Alison moans. Emily responds with a moan of her own and her thrusts increase in speed. She's approaching a high she's sure she's never felt before. Alison's walls clench her shaft tightly, her fingers nails run the expanse of her back while her legs wrapped tighter around Emily's hips urging her to take her deeper, harder, faster. And Emily does. She thrusts into her with deep strokes, rotating her hips to rub her pelvis against Alison's swollen clit._

" _I love," Emily breathes before stopping herself from saying what she really wanted to. Alison's eyes open wide as her hands wrap behind Emily's neck._

" _Tell me," Alison pleads. Lip between her teeth, pussy clenching as she approaches orgasm._

" _I… fuck...," Emily groans when Alison thrusts her hips up against her. Their nipples grazing, sweaty bodies colliding. Emily's cock hitting a spot inside Alison that makes her cry out in pleasure. "I love…"_

" _Please, Em." Their eyes close as Emily places her forehead on Alison's. They never stop moving in tandem, pushing and pulling one another to greater and greater heights. And Emily wants to tell Alison how much she loves her. Wants to whisper it in her ear as Alison finally goes over that edge, but she finds herself lacking the courage to do so. Instead she sticks to safer territory._

" _I love the way you feel," Emily says as she moves to bury her head in the pillow beneath Alison. Alison is silent for a second before she nods and kisses Emily's neck tenderly._

" _You feel so good inside me," Alison breathes. She takes one of Emily's hand to lace their fingers together on the pillow and the other she guides to her clit. Emily immediately begins rubbing Alison's clit, fingers messily swiping in circles. It isn't long before Alison is trembling. One hand squeezing Emily's hand tightly while the other firmly plants on Emily's ass._

" _Shit, Ali," Emily moans deeply. Alison's nails claw into her as her legs keep Emily in place, cock buried deep inside her, throbbing and grazing her front wall deliciously. Emily can feel Alison's body bow tight as she moans Emily's name repeatedly and comes with a rush of warmth between them. Emily's fingers continue dancing across Alison's swollen nub, coaxing her through the rest of her orgasm as her hips pick up again._

 _Soon Emily is rutting into her with short jerky movements, hips betraying her as she loses any sense of rhythm. And Alison begins whispering in her ear, telling her how good she feels, how no one had ever touched her like this before. Emily feels ready to burst, and it's when Alison is thrown into her second orgasm, with Emily's name repeated on her lips, that Emily is finally pushed over the edge. Hips stalling and her cock spurting inside Alison. Alison whimpers as Emily's lips place sloppy kisses on her neck while they both ride out their pleasure. Emily thrusts her hips several more times, slowly until she's too exhausted to anymore. She collapses on top of Alison._

 _They exchange soft kisses as Alison runs her fingers down Emily's back. Each touch causes Emily to shiver, or maybe it was the cool air against her warm dewy skin. Either way Emily hums softly and nuzzles Alison's neck, content to be in Alison's arms like this for as long as she could be. There was no telling whether or not they would have the opportunity to talk about whatever this was, and Emily wants to cherish it for just a moment longer._

* * *

Emily groaned softly as she woke up from her dream. Which was more of a memory than a dream. She glanced down to see that she was sporting some massive morning wood. She rolled her eyes and decided she needed a cold shower to take care of that. The clock on her bedside table read a little past noon, which was good because that meant Alison wasn't home or around to catch her with another erection. Especially considering she'd had her 'date' with Sabrina the previous night and didn't want Alison getting the wrong idea.

Rubbing her face to rid herself of some of the drowsiness she felt, Emily sat up in bed. The last time she'd dreamt about that night in Alison's old bedroom, had been a while ago. College to be specific. She hadn't paid any mind to it at the time. She'd gone about her day and life as though Alison didn't. There was probably room for Emily to do the same in this case, but she didn't want to ignore it. Instead she let herself remember the morning after they slept together. She and Alison never spoke about it. Almost as if it never happened. They'd been so quick to fall into one another only to fall right back out. That's how things tended to be with them, and Emily hated it.

Much like her conversation with Jason had convinced Emily that she needed to do something about her and Alison's situation, those thoughts about their habit of moving way too fast, way too easily, have Emily an idea. Something that could very well give her and Alison a chance.

* * *

The minute Alison walked into her to see Emily packing her belongings and she had a moment of dread. A moment where she told herself she'd completely blown it.

"Em?" Alison asked softly. Emily had turned around with a smile while folding a shirt. "Everything okay?"

Emily nodded and finished folding the shirt up before placing it in her bag. She approached Alison and grabbed her hand to lead her to the bed. Alison sat on the edge as Emily mirrored her in the space next to her, close enough so their legs touched. Alison licked her lips as Emily softly cupped her cheek. The touch was so gentle that Alison couldn't help but close her eyes and lean into it. Emily stroked her hair slowly before leaning forward to press her lips against Alison's rosy cheek at the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah... everything's perfect," Emily breathed as she pulled away. Brown eyes were shining with something. A look that made Alison's pulse race. A look that did nothing to distract from Emily's fingers trailing down her arm and holding her hand.

"Oh," Alison responded just as softly. As if speaking too loudly would burst whatever bubble they were currently in. Mostly because Alison wasn't sure whether she was dreaming or not. But then she remembered that Emily was packing and perhaps it was a nightmare. "Are you leaving?" Alison asked turning her focus to Emily's clothes.

"Well," Emily started. Alison held her breath. "Sort of."

As usual Alison's immediate reaction was to flee. To pull away from anything that could hurt her. So, she did. She pulled her hand away from Emily's to give herself space. Emily, however had other plans.

"No, Ali I'm not leaving. I was going to propose something to you," Emily explained as she tentatively reached for Alison's hand again. "I think we need to talk…"

"That's never a good way to start a conversation," Alison mumbled. Emily laughed softly and shook her head. She squeezed Alison's hand in reassurance.

"Well, we do need to talk… about us," Emily responded.

"What about us?" Alison asked with a sigh. She wished Emily would just get it over with and tell her she couldn't do whatever 'this' was anymore.

"I think we might have rushed into something really complicated without talking about what exactly we were rushing into," Emily tried explaining.

Alison regarded her silently for a moment, blue eyes darting across Emily face. She nodded in agreement. There was no denying that they'd jumped into a pseudo relationship pretty quickly. So much for not being a stereotype and u-hauling it.

"There's a reason we jumped into this," Emily continued. Alison allowed her hand to be flipped while Emily slowly traced shapes on her palm. It was something Emily would do on nights when Alison woke up from a nightmare. Alison smiled at the thought of Emily wanting to offer her comfort even though she was about to potentially break her heart. "Or… I guess there's a reason I jumped into this."

Alison held her breath yet again as she waited for the blow.

"I know that you're pregnant and it's Archer's," Emily said. Alison cringed but continued listening. "I know that you're probably not in the best position to consider anything other than your well being and your baby's. But…" Emily paused to allow her nerves to settle. Sure she was almost certain Alison loved her, but this was still Alison. She'd probably always turn to mush when it came to her. "This feels like a second chance. A really odd, unconventional, second chance."

"What are you saying?" Alison asked. Her lips curled at the corners as she waited hopefully for Emily to confirm what she'd basically just said. 'A second chance,' she thought. Something she assumed she'd never have considering their rocky history.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to stay in the guest room from now on," Emily responded.

"What? Em, of course you can stay in the guest room. I'm confused though, I thought what you were saying was headed in a different direction," Alison replied with a frown.

"It is. I want to stay in the guest room because I want us to start over. I want to date you, be with you, and as much as I love living here with you, people who are dating don't typically start by living with each other," Emily rambled. Alison watched her flustered stage and a grin broke out on her face.

"You want to date me?" Alison asked softly. She glanced down to Emily's hands securely holding her own and the corners of her lips curled upward.

"Yeah." Emily beamed as she bashfully looked away for a moment. Alison felt a swell of happiness. When she saw Emily packing her belongings it hadn't crossed her mind that she was doing so with the intention of setting the ground for the start of a relationship. Along with the happiness Alison felt, she also felt a sense of disbelief. An overwhelming feeling that she was dreaming. Dreaming that Emily was sitting there with the most beautiful smile on her lips asking her to be with her.

"Are you sure?" Alison asked. Emily laughed lowly and shook her head.

"Are you kidding me? I think this might be the most sure I've been all my life," Emily admitted. "I don't want to run from this anymore. All I need to know is if you want this too."

Before Emily could really finish her sentence, Alison pulled her into a hug. The position was slightly awkward, and Emily had to somewhat kneel to twist in a way that allowed her arms to wrap around Alison's midsection but Alison wouldn't have it any other way. Her arms wrapped around Emily's neck as she buried her face there. She breathed in deeply and memorized the feeling.

"Of course I want this, Em." Alison breathed with eyes shut tight, huge smile on her face. She felt Emily let out a sigh of relief as she melted into the embrace. When she felt Emily's lips press ever so tenderly on her neck, she responded with one of her own.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. So I've seen what you have to say, and while I'm still really upset about the things some people said it just doesn't seem fair to take this story away from everyone who's actually enjoying it.**

 **I'm going to answer the question about Emily having a g!p even though the baby is Archer's one last time and deleting any reviews that attack me about it. The simple answer is I just wanted to write a g!p fic. I like that Alison is pregnant already (I don't like that its Archer's) and I like playing with the dynamic that it causes between Emison. That's all there is to it. If you don't like it, please don't read or bother telling me how 'gross' 'manly' 'disgusting' I am because comments like those are just going to be deleted and ignored.**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone who took the time to comment. It means a lot to know that you guys do like the story and I'm not just writing a whole bunch of gibberish. And again, sorry for any mistakes, I'm still writing this on my phone without a beta.**


	7. Chapter 7

Alison knocked on the door to Emily's bedroom, former guest room. It'd been a little over a week since the brunette had moved in there. Their relationship since had taken a turn like Alison hadn't been able to anticipate. Before it'd felt as though they were constantly tip toeing around each other. Having a space of their own changed that. Alison appreciated being able to talk to Emily without feeling like she was forcing her to do so. She also enjoyed how much more comfortable Emily seemed. She no longer looked burdened or constantly stressed out. Alison knows now that their indecision was part of the reason Emily had felt that way.

"Come in," Emily said after a beat.

Alison opened the door and walked into the bedroom. She saw Emily standing in front of her mirror putting some makeup on.

"Hanna called. She was wondering how long it'll be before we head out. She said something about dragging you out of here," Alison relayed. She watched Emily roll her eyes and laugh lowly while combing her fingers through her hair. Emily then moved towards Alison and stopped when she was directly in front of her.

"I'm ready," Emily said with a smile. Alison's eyes roamed Emily from top to bottom, slowly taking her in. She would've felt guilty about doing so a week ago. But at this point she shamelessly checked Emily out. When she looked back up she saw Emily biting her lip.

"You look great," Alison breathed. Her fingers reached up to twirl one of the curls in Emily's hair. She remembers a time long ago when Emily might've pulled away from her touch, but this time Emily closed her eyes and reveled in it. When her eyes opened Alison saw a crinkle at the corners of them as she smiled.

"You do too," Emily responded inching closer to Alison whose gaze fell to her lips.

"Thanks." Alison bit her lip and also took a step closer. This new dynamic of theirs not only thrilled her, it also made her incredibly nervous. In the best way.

"We should probably go," Emily said softly, eyes also dipping to Alison's lips.

"Yeah probably," Alison agreed, although neither of them actually made a move to leave just yet. Instead they continued gravitating closer. "Unless there's something we're forgetting."

"There might be," Emily answered with a wry smile.

"Like what?" Alison placed a hand on Emily's chest, slowly tracing shapes with her fingers. She smiled when she saw Emily's eyes close yet again. She doubted she'd ever get over this feeling. The rush of being able to touch Emily this way.

Emily's answer came in the form of her lips pressing against Alison's. Alison leaned into Emily's body and cupped her cheeks. Emily's arms wrapped around her waist and Alison parted her lips slightly to deepen the kiss. Their lips glided together lazily but no less passionate than what Alison felt coursing through her.

"I knew it! I told Spencer you guys couldn't keep it in your pants."

Alison sighed softly with eyes closed as their lips parted. Emily chuckled and bumped her nose against Alison's before moving to acknowledge Hanna.

"Hi, Hanna," Emily snarked playfully. Hanna scoffed with hands on her hips.

"I wasn't kidding, Ali. Spencer's mom is driving us crazy going on and on about all this baby talk. I can't take it anymore," Hanna groaned.

"Sorry," Alison shrugged, "we got distracted." She glanced at Emily with a grin.

"Clearly," Hanna agreed.

"We were already on or way. Probably would be there now if you hadn't interrupted," Emily pointed out cheekily.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Don't get me wrong, I'm really excited about being an aunt, but if I have to hear one more story about how messy Spencer's delivery was I'm gonna hurl."

* * *

The short walk over to Spencer's place mostly consisted of Hanna catching them up to speed to Mrs. Hasting's stories. Maybe Hanna thought that they would bother Alison as much as they did her, but she actually found them to be really informative. She was happy to know as much as possible since she had so many questions.

When they walked into the house they found Aria and Spencer rummaging through a box of something. Hanna walked to the couch and plopped down next to Aria. Alison sat on the chair beside them while Emily sat on the arm of it beside her.

"So?" Spencer asked Hanna with a raised brow.

"Oh you totally owe me lunch. They were practically eating each other's faces when I got there," Hanna said triumphantly. Alison watched her Spencer groan while Aria and Hanna celebrated some kind of win.

"I thought we agreed you guys wouldn't bet on us anymore," Emily said with amusement.

"I only got in on it for the free lunch," Aria defended. Alison laughed when Spencer whacked her with a small dress she'd pulled out of the box.

"Shouldn't we be getting free food too? I mean you did win thanks to us," Alison chimed in. They all laughed when Spencer groaned again.

"Fine," Spencer mumbled with a small quirk of her lips, "lunch is on me."

They bickered about it for a while until Emily saw Aria pull a blanket out of the box. She curiously walked over to Aria and wedged herself between her and Spencer.

"This is so cute," Emily said. "Is your mom really okay with giving this stuff away?"

"Oh please, I swear she thinks this baby's her grandkid. She probably thinks me and Melissa are a 'lost cause'," Spencer replied.

"Where is Veronica? Hanna said she was here," Alison asked.

"She left right after Hanna went to get you. She got a call from work," Spencer answered.

"Now I know she was just trying to gross me out," Hanna murmured.

Alison smiled widely. She loved everything about this moment. Being able to sit with her friends and talk about her pregnancy with excitement. They'd come a long way since they'd returned to Rosewood, which they'd done to help Alison keep the only family she had at the time. That hadn't exactly worked out and she'd lost Charlotte, but she was truly grateful that she had her friends again. That she was given a chance to show them that she loved them all and had really turned a page.

Mostly, she loved that Emily was there with her. Glancing at her with so much affection. Excitedly rummaging through that box of baby items as if it were a Christmas gift. Laughing with her whenever Hanna said something outrageous, or when Spencer blushed when Aria brought up one of the stories that Veronica had told. All her life she'd wondered what it would feel like to have a family. A group of people that loved her and supported her through all of her ups and downs. She knew in that moment that Emily and their friends were that family for her.

But Alison's life had never been rainbows and butterflies. Whenever something good happened to her, more often than not that good was taken away. That reality would come crashing down on her in the form of a text. Alison heard her phone ping and reached for it.

 _You're only as strong as your weakest link. How long before Emily breaks? –AD_

Alison's blood ran cold. She gulped and re-read the text several times. The sound of someone speaking to her vaguely resounded in her ears but she was too distracted. Too concerned with the fact that she'd put Emily in danger again by association.

"Ali?" Emily's concerned eyes darted between her and her phone. She sat on the edge of her seat with baited breath, waiting for Alison to respond.

Alison cleared her throat before responding with a soft, "yeah."

"Are you okay?" Emily asked. Alison licked her lips nervously and nodded her head. She couldn't let Emily know about the message. 'A', or 'AD', or whoever was stalking them had a way of punishing them whenever they shared certain messages with one another.

"Y-yeah, I'm just a little dizzy," Alison did her best to smile, hoping Emily would accept it and move on. But she knew Emily better than that. Emily went out of her way to protect her and keep her safe, and Alison wanted to, _needed_ to do the same for her. So she bottled up her worry as best as she could for the moment and walked around behind the couch. She placed a hand on Emily's shoulder softly and squeezed with as genuine of a smile she could muster.

"Are you sure? Do you want to go home?" Emily asked again.

"I'm sure, nothing to worry about. I'll be right back," Alison tried to assure her while pointing to the bathroom. Emily nodded but Alison saw the doubt clouded over her brown eyes. She just needed a minute to collect herself and she couldn't do so with so many concerned eyes on her.

* * *

"Okay, I'm not the only one not buying that am I?" Hanna whispered lowly. Spencer and Aria shared a look at her before looking at Emily. Emily shook her head.

"No, you're not. Something's wrong," Emily agreed. One minute Alison had been beaming happily and the next her phone rang and she'd fallen deathly silent.

"We've seen Alison do this before. It must be AD," Spencer reasoned. They all huddled slightly closer when Spencer ushered them in. "It's been way too long since any of us have gotten a text. It was only a matter of time before it happened again."

"What if it was her dad or something? Mary maybe? We don't know for sure that it was AD," Aria said. Emily bit her lip as she thought about it. Alison and her father had been getting along recently despite his absence in her life, and Alison was probably Mary's biggest fan of the bunch.

"No, it can't be. She'd tell me if something were going on with them," Emily said with furrowed brows.

"Would she? Because it doesn't really look like it," Hanna whispered conspiratorially.

Emily rubbed her temples as she listened to the girls continue talking about what could have worked Alison so much. It wasn't unlike Alison to become quiet sometimes and keep to herself, but Emily had become good at reading all the subtleties of Alison's expressions. She'd lied when she told Emily everything was okay.

"Jason wouldn't do that." Emily heard Aria exclaim heatedly at something Hanna said.

"Well neither would Caleb," Hanna responded. Emily's brows furrowed further wondering how they'd gone from Alison to Caleb.

"This isn't a pissing contest," Spencer interjected.

Emily rolled her eyes and stood from her seat. She didn't care to sit around and listen to her friends bicker. Something they'd never grown out of with each other. It'd been a while since Alison went to the bathroom, so Emily walked there and knocked on the door.

"Ali," Emily said with her hand placed on the door.

"I'll be right out." Emily frowned when she heard a quiver in Alison's voice.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked. She waited for a response that never came. "I'm going to come in, okay?" Emily said through the door while reaching for the knob. When she heard Alison consent she twisted it and walked in closing the door behind her.

She found Alison leaning against the sink, head hanging and arms crossed across her chest. Emily felt her heart clench at the sight and stepped up to her.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked desperately. She couldn't stand seeing Alison so upset and not know what was causing.

"Nothing, really. I think it's my hormones acting up," Alison said with a wave of her hand. She turned around and wiped her eyes.

Emily sighed and did the only thing she could think of to comfort Alison. She walked toward her and softly wrapped her arms around Alison's waist. She rested her chin on Alison's shoulder and held her tight. Alison's eyes closed. Pale hands landed over Emily's on Alison's stomach.

"You can tell me anything. I promise I won't run away," Emily whispered. She stroked Alison's hands with her thumbs and smiled when Alison leaned back into her.

"I know you won't," Alison breathed with a smile. She opened her eyes and Emily squeezed her again.

"So what's going on?"

Alison turned around in Emily's arms so she was facing her with Emily's arms still around her. Emily splayed her hands flat against Alison's lower back and pulled her in until Alison's head was against her chest. There was something Alison wasn't telling her, but she didn't want to push her. She hoped Alison would tell her when she was ready.

"I'm so scared I'm going to lose you," Alison exhaled.

"Why would you think that? Is that what the text you got was about? Is AD messing with you?" Emily rambled. She leaned back so she could see Alison's face.

"No," Alison said quickly. A little too quickly. "Everything has been so… _amazing_ … like a dream. I just keep waiting to wake up."

Emily's face softened at the admission. She completely understood what Alison meant. They weren't even officially dating, yet what they already had was more than Emily had ever imagined it could be. The nagging thought that something could take it away from them was scary. It was scary because there was so much more Emily was ready to experience with Alison.

Emily wiped away a stray tear from Alison's cheek before she gingerly kissed the spot there. As she went to pull back she felt Alison's placed a hand behind her head and pull her into a kiss. Unlike their earlier kiss this one was desperate. Emily melted into the kiss, pressing her body tightly against Alison's, hands holding her close.

When Alison's tongue teased at her lower lip Emily was eager to grant her access. They separated only for a moment to breathe in before falling back into one another again. Emily moaned as she felt Alison's fingers run through her hair sending a spike of arousal through her. The emotion Emily felt Alison pouring into the kiss was overwhelming in the best way. She felt dizzy, breathless. And when Alison pulled back to look at her Emily thought she'd surge forward again with the same urgency, but Alison surprised her a soft press of her lips that elicited feelings that rivaled Emily's growing arousal.

"If you don't wake up neither will I," Emily sighed against Alison's lips as they hovered over hers. Alison's eyes smiled with a watery laugh. Emily bit her lip at the sight and kissed her one more time for emphasis.

"You always were big on fairytales," Alison teased. Emily laughed at the reference and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Says the girl who's so into me she thinks being with me feels like a dream," Emily countered causing Alison to shake her head.

They stayed there for a while, holding each other. Emily was content to give Alison a moment to collect herself. There was still a cloudy look in Alison's eyes but she did seem less upset than when Emily had found her.

"You ready to get outta here?" Emily asked. She kissed Alison's hair and rested her cheek there.

"I think so." Alison stepped back to check herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair making it less unruly than it was. When Alison seemed done making herself look presentable and not like she'd just been making out after crying her eyes out, she turned to Emily with a smile.

Emily held out a hand for Alison to take, which she did easily and laced their fingers together. Emily knew something was still wrong. That Alison hadn't been completely honest with her, but she'd press her about it later on when they were alone. For now she was happy to see Alison smiling even if only slightly as Hanna heckled them about 'going at it' again. She watched Alison sit where she'd been earlier between Aria and Spencer. When Alison showed Emily a bib that she found particularly adorable Emily decided, yes, questions could wait. Right then all that mattered was the way Alison's eyes shined and her smile lit up her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Several disappointed phone calls and days later, Emily stood in her mother's kitchen with a scowl as she listened to her explain all the ways in which her and Alison's relationship was beyond okay. She'd arrive not even ten minutes prior and she was already beyond ready to hightail it out of there. Pam looked at her as though she were a child again, one who was misbehaving and didn't understand they were doing.

"Honey, have you actually thought this through? I understand that you've always had some kind of affection towards Alison, but are you _sure_ you're ready to take on this kind of responsibility?" Pam asked with worry.

Emily could tell her mother's concern came from a place of caring, but it still frustrated her to have the same conversation over and over again.

"Mom, for the third time, _yes_. I know what I'm getting into," Emily exclaimed. She threw her hands up in frustration as she walked to the dining chair next to her mother and sat down.

"I don't think you do. We are talking about a child. A child that isn't yours, Emily!" Pam's voice elevated and Emily groaned in response.

"Does it have to be? Shouldn't loving Alison be enough of a reason to want to be with her?" Emily asked pointedly.

"Maybe in a fantasy world. Have you thought about the fact that you'll be in that child's life for as long as you and Alison are together? That one silly argument with Alison could rip that child right back out of your life?" Pam tried reasoning. "You have no idea whether or not this relationship is going to work."

"We'll make it work," Emily countered quickly. She had no doubts about it.

"Does she even know about," Pam raised her hands palm up and gestured at Emily, "your condition?"

Emily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms annoyed. Alison learned about her anatomy during high school. She'd been the first of the girls to learn about it during a sleepover years ago.

 _Several days after Alison had asked Emily about Ben spreading a rumor about her virginity, Emily and the girls had gone to Hanna's house to spend the night. They'd all settled in the living room to watch movies. Hanna had gone to make popcorn while Spencer and Aria discussed what to watch. Alison had her eyes glued to her phone as she read something that seemed to trouble her before walking to the kitchen as well. Emily had the urge to ask what it was about, but she didn't want to pry. Instead Emily left her friends to go change upstairs in Hanna's bedroom._

 _Once she'd gotten into Hanna's bedroom, she stripped down and quickly put on a t-shirt and some loose fitting shorts. She found that shorts that fit her more snug gave more way for people to potentially see her bulge. It wasn't necessarily that she was hiding it, it was just easier to avoid having a conversation about it. Emily had always felt comfortable in her own skin, it was other people's reaction to her extra appendage that worried her on occasion. Despite the fact that she believed her friends wouldn't react negatively to finding out about it, she still went out of her way to not risk that possibility._

 _She adjusted herself in her shorts and started to put her hair up in a ponytail. She was startled by a soft caress down her spine followed by a giggle._

" _There you are. I've been looking for you forever," Alison chirped with a grin. Emily faced her and took in the glossy look in Alison's eyes. It was clear that the blonde had found alcohol somewhere if the sweet smell of Alison's favorite liquor was any indication._

" _I've been gone for like five minutes," Emily responded with a laugh. Alison continued to grin up at her as she placed both of her hands just above Emily's breasts on her chest. Emily gulped when she felt Alison step closer to her. It was a habit of Alison to get touchy feely whenever she was the slightest bit inebriated._

" _Five minutes too long. I missed you," Alison said with a pout. Wide eyes nearly making Emily's breath catch in her throat. The way Alison's pointer finger began tracing shapes on her chest also throwing Emily's breathing off. Ever since her conversation with Alison about Ben on Halloween, the blonde had taken to being more affectionate than usual. Even if she'd told Emily that their kisses had just been practice._

" _I-I … I was just changing." Emily licked her lips and watched Alison's eyes dart down._

" _I can see that," Alison said lowly. Her finger making a trail up Emily's chest to her exposed neck and back down again. Emily's eyes closed as shivers ran down her spine. As much as she and Alison had kissed lately -something she wasn't proud of considering she'd cheated on Ben every time- they'd never been this close to one another. Alison's hands hadn't teased her and grazed her skin the way Emily only ever dreamed of; and Alison had never been quite so tightly pressed up against her, bodies flush._

 _Emily hadn't been in the right mind to notice when Alison had finally closed the small space between them. It was only when she felt herself throb that her eyes opened and locked on wide blues._

" _Ali," Emily whispered, her voice shaky._

" _Is tha-"_

" _Yes," Emily interrupted. She avoided looking at Alison and instead looked at various objects around the room. Alison's hands lay dormant on Emily's chest for a moment, but eventually they resumed their motion. Emily's brows furrowed as she hesitantly looked at Alison. They'd yet to separate and Emily was sure Alison could still feel just how aroused she was. She was surprised to see the look of shock off of Alison's face and replaced with the same flirtatious grin she'd been wearing initially._

" _Don't tell me you were worried about this," Alison tutted. "You should know better than to keep secrets from me," she teased. Emily gaped for a second before nodding dumbly._

" _Of course I was worried. It's not exactly normal."_

 _Alison scoffed and softly patted her chest._

" _Screw normal, Em. This doesn't change anything for me," Alison said. Her fingers mapped out the shape of Emily's lips as she continued, "I hope it doesn't change anything for you."_

" _Of course not. We can still… practice… if you want," Emily rushed to say. She saw a frown on Alison's slips briefly before it disappeared into another flirtatious smile._

" _We can practice as much as we want," Alison rasped lowly. It was then that Emily's breath actually stuttered as one of Alison's hands landed on the small of her back to press their midsections closer. She bit her lip to hold back a moan, that couldn't be said about Alison who hummed softly._

" _Y-yeah we can," Emily agreed. Leave it to Alison to take her by surprise and embrace her so easily. So easily that Alison eventually wrapped her other arm around her waist and held her close. Emily released a deep breath when Alison's head landed on her chest. How Alison managed to be equal amounts sensual and tender completely baffled her._

" _Is it wrong to say that it feels really big?" And there was the alcohol probably talking; not that Alison had a problem with being blunt. Emily felt her cheeks flame as she hid her face in Alison's neck._

" _Sounds like a compliment to me," Emily replied, her lips quirking at the corners._

" _Can I see it?" Alison asked with a hopeful lilt to her voice. Emily chuckled and shook her head despite the way her length twitched at Alison's curiosity. She finally pulled away and gave them both room to breathe._

" _Maybe when you haven't been drinking." Emily smiled. Her hands moving to cover herself over her shorts. Alison's eyes had been cast downward but upon hearing Emily's objection she immediately averted them to Emily's flushed face._

" _Fine," Alison said with a playful groan, playful eyes back in full, eyelashes batting at Emily who felt moments away from just kissing the smirk off of Alison's teasing lips._

" _I'm gonna go take care of this," Emily said while pointing at Hanna's bathroom. Alison's signature eyebrow raise didn't help alleviate any of Emily's arousal._

" _How do you plan on doing that?" Alison asked while taking a step towards Emily again. Emily laughed and shook her head._

" _See that's not helping," she responded._

" _I can help," Alison said before biting her lip._

" _Don't worry about it," Emily said as she started to walk away with one more grin aimed at Alison. And just when she thought Alison couldn't hold her heart any more than she already did, Alison surprised her yet again. Just as she stood by the bathroom door Alison called her name. "Yeah?"_

" _When I said this doesn't change anything for me I wasn't just talking about practicing," Alison said with a softer tone than she'd been using. All traces of mirth gone and replaced with a kindness few got to see from Alison. "You're my best friend, Em. I could never walk away from you so easily," Alison concluded; as Emily felt her heart soar all she could do was respond with a huge smile._

Emily blinked away the memory of that particular encounter and took a breath to keep from snapping at her mother.

"Mom, for the last time, that's not something I feel like I have to discuss with you. My sex life shouldn't be something that concerns anyone but me and the person I'm with," Emily responded to her mother's less than tactful question.

"Emily!" Pam chided with a disappointed frown. It didn't matter that her mother was supportive of her, sometimes she had a way of being overbearing about protecting her. Especially ever since Emily's father had passed away.

"I'm just saying, that's irrelevant. She wants to be with me. I want to be with her. That's all that matters to me," Emily defended.

"So you _haven't_ thought about this baby," Pam countered as though she'd won the 'battle'. Emily groaned and sunk further into her seat.

"I have thought about. How could I not? The woman I love is having a baby. A baby that isn't _mine_. A baby who might grow up to resent me or hate me because I'm not their father." Emily spoke seriously, eyes conveying her worry as she straightened up. "Do you really think I don't imagine having a beautiful family and one day losing them because they were never really mine to begin with? Guess what, Mom... I do think about it. And I feel ridiculous because while everyone around me is telling me to run to the hills all I want to do is be with Alison, and raise that baby together. I want that more than I've ever wanted anything."

Emily's eyes had begun to water in the middle of her ramble. She hadn't really spoken most of her thoughts about her current situation and doing so was like opening the floodgate.

"I love her, Mom. I can't just make that go away because she's having another person's baby. I don't _want_ to make that go away because she's having another person's baby."

Emily exhaled deeply as her shoulders slumped. She rested her elbow on the table and rubbed her forehead, already feeling a headache coming on.

"Can you please just try to understand that?" She asked her mother. Pam didn't immediately respond. For a minute or so they were engulfed in silence. Until Pam held Emily's forearm to get her attention.

"I can't say that I understand," Pam started. Emily sighed but allowed her to finish. "But I've felt this confused about other things in your life before. I didn't trust that you knew what you wanted then."

They both knew exactly what Pam meant and how much it had hurt Emily until she'd learned to embrace Emily's sexuality. Emily looked at her mother who had also shed some tears. She hated the sight and slipped her forearm out of her mother's reach to replace it with her hand.

"I'll try to see things from your perspective," Pam promised. Emily nodded tearily and leaned forward to hug her mother tightly. "I think your father would have to." Emily chocked up at the words and gave herself the chance to be held by her mom in a way she hadn't in a really long time. It didn't matter if they'd grown apart somewhat after her father's passing, because they were headed in the right direction. And although Emily could've gone without having to explain herself _again,_ a step in the right direction was definitely more than she had hoped for.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So I don't think I can update at all Tues-Thurs because I have classes those particular days and I'm super focused on homework. But I think I'll be able to update once or twice (maybe more) during the weekend. I'd expect updates any day Fri-Mon.** **Still writing on my phone and I'm sure there are some mistakes in there somewhere, sorry. Thanks for reading and lemme know your thoughts :)**

 **P.S.** _heroine-fandom: I'd intended to write a scene with Pam and I decided to pair it up with what you said you wanted to potentially see. There will eventually be more flashbacks if that's something I think will fit the narrative. Hoped you liked it._


	9. Chapter 9

Turned out that three months into Alison's pregnancy, all of her, and Emily's, friends and family had finally acclimated to their relationship. Pam still had some qualms about it, but when she'd gone over for dinner upon Pam's request, she'd been especially nice and welcoming to her. The visit had been strange at first since Alison had always been one of the girls. It took her some time to adjust to being treated like 'the girlfriend', but once she got over her fear that she'd make Pam hate her if she said the wrong thing the dinner had actually been really nice.

Their families weren't the only people to find out about their relationship over the past few months. Mostly because some teenagers had a way of picking up on romance as if they were watch dogs specifically designed to sniff it out. Some students at Rosewood High were no exception to that rule.

They were especially good at picking up on the way Alison's eyes lingered on Emily's form just a little longer than was considered normal, and Emily walked her to her classes whenever she wasn't busy doing her own thing. Or the way Alison sometimes trailed her fingers down Emily's arm when she thought nobody was looking, and the way Emily would whisper things in her ear that'd make her flush crimson. Her students were perhaps entirely too good at keeping tabs on them. Alison had considered maybe one of her students were somehow associated with AD, but she quickly discarded that thought when she heard several of them talking about 'shipping' her with Emily.

That's why Alison made sure to keep any displays of affection to a minimum. Whether her students were plotting against her or whether they were just being silly kids, she didn't care for her business to be floating around. And she really did try her best. There'd just been one thing making it completely impossible to do so.

 _Hormones_.

Hormones that had earlier on in her pregnancy made her queasy and exhausted, seemed to shift completely and make Alison an aroused mess. Like a tripwire going off at the slightest interaction. One night all it'd taken was Emily wringing out her wet hair in a towel after a shower. Maybe it'd been the drops of water trickling between Emily's cleavage, or the way the shorts she wore clung to her body; it didn't matter because as soon as Alison retired for the night she'd have to pleasure herself several times. Emily's name leaving her lips every time.

That's why despite Alison's best efforts to remain professional she and Emily had locked themselves in the nearest janitor's closet available. Mosey students be damned, Alison needed some kind of relief. Especially since she'd woken up to Emily kissing her sleep away after she'd ignored her alarm one too many times.

"Oh God," Alison moaned as Emily pressed opened mouthed kisses to her neck. The contrast of the cool wall behind her and Emily warm body caused goosebumps to erupt on her skin. She buried her hands in dark locks and encouraged Emily to continue.

"We have to be quiet," Emily shushed with a smile. Alison's response was to claim Emily's lips hungrily, fingers tugging on Emily's hair as their tongues danced. Alison loved when they shared soft kisses, tender ones that assured her that Emily cared for her deeply; but kisses like this one left her dizzy. Completely and utterly speechless as her body hummed from Emily's attention.

A low rumble echoed from Emily's throat as she inched her hand underneath Alison's shirt to stroke her stomach. She'd started to show somewhat of a bump, but that never deterred Emily. The thought that Emily still found her attractive caused wetness to pool between her legs. She'd have to change before her last class for sure.

Emily's hand continued its trek upward as she nipped at Alison's lower lip.

"This is highly unprofessional, Ms. Fields," Alison teased softly once her lip was released. Emily placed both hands on the wall beside Alison's head and responded with another kiss. She rolled her body against Alison and moved to nip at the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Well this was your idea, Ms. DiLaurentis," Emily said huskily. "We could get into some serious trouble for this," she said between kisses that left Alison breathless and whimpering for more.

"We're just making up for all the times I stopped myself from doing this in high school," Alison replied. Her eyes rolled back when Emily squeezed one of her breasts, her nipple straining against the fabric of clothes and Emily's palm.

She felt such a thrill in that dinky janitor's closet. Emily was right about it being completely unprofessional and risky, but Alison had in fact imagined scenarios like this many times back when they were still in high school. She wanted to savor it if only for a bit longer before they had to go back to being responsible adults. For the time being, however, she placed her hands on Emily's ass and enjoyed the feeling of Emily's fingers twisting and tweaking her nipples. She particularly enjoyed the way Emily panted in her ear while she rutted up against her in search of relief.

"Did you really want to do this back then?" Emily asked as her hips stuttered. Alison nodded quickly before leaning up to rasp in Emily's ear.

"You have no idea," Alison admitted with a grin. Emily was taken off guard as she stared at her lips. She took advantage of Emily's distraction to guide her to the opposite wall. Emily bit her lip, her eyes taking in Alison's hungry gaze and the way small hands creeped into her unbuttoned Sharks uniform jersey. Alison's hands skimmed her stomach above her tee before she went underneath. Alison smiled when she felt the muscles of Emily's stomach quiver and clench beneath her hands. She reveled in the way Emily softly panted and slowly canted her hips forward. "I'm so wet," Alison whispered against her ear.

"Fuck, Ali." Emily's hands gripped Alison's hips, fingers flexing from her efforts to keep them there. She had been completely taken aback by the admission. Even if she had gotten used to Alison's bold advances again.

"I know we're taking things slow, but I'm having a real hard time with that," Alison said. She pressed her lips on Emily's for a second. "Have you seen you?"

Emily brushed prettily and shook her head.

"You're just trying to get in my pants," Emily teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Or maybe," Alison started huskily. She took Emily's hand in her own and placed it on her own stomach. Emily's eyes widened while Alison guided her hand into her pants right above the source of her warmth. "I'm trying to get you into mine."

Emily moaned the moment her fingers made contact with silky soft lips, coated in Alison's wetness. Slick and warm just the way Emily remembered it to be. Alison for her part sighed a deep breath of relief as nimble fingers ran through her folds, every now and then bumping against her aching clit.

"Ali, we can't do this here. We could get caught," Emily said; although she did nothing to actually pull away and instead dipped her fingers lower to tease at Alison's entrance. Alison gasped.

"I just… _fuck,_ " Alison whimpered as one of Emily's fingers slid inside her just barely before coming out to rub at her clit. "I want you so bad."

Alison didn't care how unprofessional or risky the entire situation was, the minute Emily's finger dipped into her she was a goner. She needed Emily to stroke the fire inside her, satisfy the ache she felt, the throbbing desire that distracted her whenever she thought of Emily.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but we can't do this right now," Emily said softly. Alison whined low in her throat as long fingers no longer rubbed at her swollen bundle of nerves. Emily kissed her slowly until Alison seemed less wound up and more relaxed in her arms.

"I know," Alison grumbled.

* * *

A trip to the bathroom later and Alison had stepped into her next class to prepare for it. Back in the janitor's closet she'd tried one last time to persuade Emily to throw caution to the wind, but no amount of kissing her or whispering all of the things she had in mind had been enough to convince Emily. It did however cause Emily to kiss her deeply and promise to somehow make it up to her later on that night. The anticipation did nothing to quell Alison's already aroused state.

Alison shook her head and focused on erasing the board. Once she'd done so she quickly jotted down some key points she'd planned on discussing with her students. She sat back down and organized some of the clutter on her desk. It was then that she realized there was a note tucked underneath one of her notepads. It was neatly folded. With red words scribbled on it from the opening that she could see. Her eyes darted around the classroom as she hoped to get some kind of a clue who could have left her the note. When she found none her nerves kicked in. AD hadn't stopped texting her over the past few months, she had no doubt this was their doing.

She reached for the note and opened it up carefully.

 _Quite the rendezvous in a closet. I wonder if principal Hackett would appreciate the irony._

Alison's brows furrowed while she surveyed the room again.

"Weird," she murmured. The note wasn't signed. If it were from AD they'd probably sign it, and it wasn't exactly a menacing note. It was more an acknowledgment of what she and Emily had been doing. Since there hadn't been anyone nearby when they'd left the closet –pun not intended, Alison could only assume it'd been Emily to write it. The corners of her lips quirked up. She'd ask Emily about it later on.

Several minutes later her class began walking in. They all settled into their seat chatting away. Alison greeted the class with a smile and asked that they all get their reading material out. Most of them did as they were told, with some exceptions. Alison raised a brow at one of the more difficult students in her class. A jock who never had any interest in being there.

"I hope everyone was able to read through the assigned chapters," Alison spoke, her eyes addressing each student, taking in the way some averted their eyes or sunk in their seats when she did so to hide the fact that they hadn't in fact done their homework. Alison chuckled lowly and shook her head while reaching for her copy of 'Of Mice and Men'.

If there was something Alison had always been good at it was reading people. Part of the reason she'd become a teacher was because she felt compelled to help students who were the way she'd been. Potentially burdened in some way out of school, unable to focus or care about doing homework. She could see which students needed more help than others.

"Tyler," Alison said to the jock who'd been busy tapping his pen on his desk. He looked at her, bored expression in place and she continued, "Any thoughts on the reading?"

"Not really." He shrugged. Alison nodded and flipped through the book to find the chapter she was looking for.

"How about you read it one more time and I'll come back to you?" Alison asked with raised brows.

"I already read it," Tyler protested.

"Well then you must have something to say about the way George treated Slim throughout their friendship," Alison responded coolly in her attempt to push the student toward participating. Tyler rolled his eyes, sighed and grabbed the book from her hands reluctantly.

"I guess I can skim through it again," he grumbled knowing fully well that he hadn't the slightest idea what she was talking about.

Alison gave her students a satisfied smile before suggesting anyone else who may have not read the assignment could have the next ten minutes to catch up as much as possible. She moved to add a point to her key topics on the board. A knock on the open door grabbed her attention. Who she saw at the door made her stomach clench with unease.

* * *

Later that night Alison sat in her office grading some exams. She needed to keep her mind off of the visit she'd gotten at school. Texts from AD was something she'd been keeping from Emily, and now there was this person's visit she'd had to keep from her as well. She hated keeping secrets from Emily, but Emily's safety came way before any desire Alison had to be honest.

As she neared the bottom of her pile of exams Emily walked into the office. Alison looked up with a smile as Emily approached her by the desk. Emily placed both hands on Alison's shoulders and started slowly massaging her there. Alison moaned lowly and closed her eyes.

"Hmm, that feels amazing," she breathed. Emily chuckled and leaned down to kiss her head.

"Long day?" Emily asked. Alison responded with a nod.

"You have no idea." And she couldn't have an idea until Alison could deal with the people messing with her. "How was dinner with Hanna?"

"It was dinner with Hanna," Emily said through a laugh, her fingers kneading Alison's shoulders still. "It was fun, but there's only so much talk about how she thinks Caleb is gonna propose that I can take." Alison laughed and placed one of her hands on Emily's. "Everything okay at school?"

"Yeah, just have a lot of work to grade and no desire whatsoever," Alison replied.

"Is that all?" Emily asked. The tension in Alison's shoulders seemed to be from more than just a lack of interest to work. Alison licked her lips and straightened up in her chair before whirling around to face Emily. She rubbed down Emily's arms until she laced their fingers together to pull her forward.

"Well," Alison said, her tone dropping, lip between her teeth until she continued, "I also happened to miss my girlfriend." Emily grinned and pressed their lips together.

"I love the way that sounds… your _girlfriend_ ," she said. Alison grinned and tangled one of her hands in Emily's hair to pull her into another kiss. She moaned lowly at the feeling of Emily's soft lips, plump and so determined to _kiss_ her.

"I think I promised my girlfriend something, didn't I?" Emily said between kisses, breathing in air before diving right back into it. Alison bit her lip and nodded. When she hadn't been concerned with dealing with stalkers all day, she'd had Emily on her mind and all the things she couldn't wait to do with her. Emily pulled her up from the chair she was on and guided her to sit on top of the desk.

"Yeah, you did," Alison whimpered. Emily's fingers ran through her hair as she bit down on her neck and soothed it with soft strokes of her tongue. Every swipe leaving a searing heat in its wake, pushing Alison to rock her hips to feel Emily between her legs.

Alison could feel the wet material of her panties cling to her folds, could feel Emily's erection rub up against them. Every time Emily inched closer to her it seemed Alison's heart might implode from just how badly she needed Emily to take her. Fortunately for her Emily seemed to have noticed because she slowly kissed a trail down Alison's collarbone, to her breasts, her stomach, until she could lift Alison's shirt and lave the smooth skin of it with her tongue.

Strong hands parted Alison's legs wider, giving Emily space to kiss further down to her quivering thighs. Alison moaned when Emily nipped at the exposed skin teasingly. She ran her fingers through brown locks to make sure Emily didn't remain too distracted with marking her. It wouldn't take long for Alison to peak. She was primed and ready from the moment she woke up, the teasing could be left for another day. When Emily's tongue licked a stripe above her wetness over her shorts Alison moaned deeply. The sound of Emily moaning too very near drove her insane with arousal.

"Em," Alison pleaded softly. Emily looked up with dark eyes clouded with lust. The sight of Emily on her knees staring up at her as she waited for her to speak sent a throb straight to her clit. "Take my pants off," she moaned.

Emily's eyes lit up and she bit her lip with a nod. She ran her hands up and down Alison's thighs before reaching for the waistband of her bottoms. Alison raised her hips to help Emily take them off. As soon as she did Alison stroked her cheek and leaned down to press their lips together.

"Are you comfortable down here? We can go to the bedroom if you want," Alison asked. She didn't want Emily kneeling to bother her, but Emily didn't seem to mind since she nodded and gave Alison one more kiss before urging her to lean back.

"I like this," Emily said after licking her lips. She ran her hands against Alison's thighs again, parting her legs and placing one of them on her shoulder. They moaned in unison when Emily leaned forward and kissed her folds. It was a gentle press of her lips but Alison felt it so vividly.

Emily kissed her until Alison rocked her hips impatiently. Her impatience quickly disappeared when Emily licked a broad stripe through her folds. Setting a tortuously slow pace with long licks both soft and hard. Alison did her best to not grip Emily's hair too tightly, but every time Emily's tongue dipped lower to push past her entrance she moaned deeply and rocked forward.

Hearing Emily moan as she licked and sucked her pussy was enough to make her thighs tremble, but the she went and looked down. The sight before her made her thighs clench together. She saw Emily, hair mused, pupils blown wide, staring right up at her as her swollen lips wrapped around her clit between swipes of her tongue.

"So good, baby." Alison mewled. She reached underneath her shirt with one hand and grabbed one of her breasts. Pinching and twisting them as closely to the way Emily would. Her eyes slammed shut when she felt Emily slide a finger inside her while she teased at her swollen nub, giving her some contact but not enough to push her over the edge. Her eyes only opened when Emily pulled away for a brief moment. Before she could ask what was wrong, she saw Emily unzip her pants and pull them low enough to release her cock. Alison moaned as Emily gathered some of her wetness so she could slowly stroke herself. It didn't take long before Emily leaned forward again to wrap her lips around Alison's clit; ignoring her own arousal she removed her own hand wrapped around her shaft and thrust two fingers inside Alison.

"I-I'm so close. Harder," Alison whimpered, hips canting upward as she got closer to her peak. Emily obliged and curled her fingers on every up stroke, rubbing against Alison's front wall and pressing on a spot that made her eyes roll back as more warmth seeped from her core. Emily wrapped her lips around the stiff bud of her clit again and slowly started up a steady rhythm of sucking, while Alison's hands in her hair gripped tighter.

Alison looked down one final time. Saw Emily's eyes still looking up at her, lips swollen, hair a mused mess, chest heaving whenever she took a break to breath. It was that sight that pushed Alison to her edge as she repeatedly Emily's name like a mantra. Emily moaned while thrusting her fingers into searing heat and she could taste the result of her efforts. Alison's back arched, legs pressed as tightly together as possible without hurting Emily, eyes closed, fingers tangled in brown hair as her stomach coiled tight and a torrent of heat came spilling from her pussy.

"Hmm, I could do this all night," Emily said while removing her fingers only to lick through Alison's folds and taste as much of her as she could.

Every swipe against her sensitive clit made Alison's hips jump, but she loved how softly Emily ran her tongue through her. How she coaxed her down from her high with tender kisses to her thigh and equally tender kisses to her clit. Alison grinned a dopey grin and with what little strength she had at the moment she sat up straighter to pull Emily to her feet.

"Come here," she whispered to Emily. Without having to explain what she meant, Emily was already leaning down and claiming her lips. Letting her taste herself every time their tongues danced. Alison moaned at the intimacy of it. The feeling of Emily's hands on her bare hips, her own arms wrapped around Emily's neck as they kissed languidly. They kissed until Alison slowly crept her hand down Emily's body, wrapping a hand around Emily's cock.

"You're so hard," Alison marveled as Emily hissed from the contact. "Did eating me out turn you on that much?" Emily released something like a whimper and nodded her head. She buried her face in Alison's neck when she felt the blonde tease the tip of her shaft with her thumb, collecting the drops there and using it to rub the head of her cock slowly.

"If you keep saying things like that I won't last," Emily admitted, although she'd long since stopped caring that Alison was able to reduce her to a needy mess whenever she wanted. She felt no trace of shame.

"Oh, baby…," Alison laughed lowly with a grin before she turned her head to tease the skin below Emily's ear with wet kisses. She removed the hand she had wrapped around Emily's cock and instead ran both of them underneath Emily's shirt. Nails running up and down Emily's taught stomach before moving on to tease at her nipples. "Isn't that the whole point?"

"Ali," Emily whimpered. Hips thrusting in the air searching for friction.

"Touch yourself," Alison said huskily as her fingers continued to massage Emily's breasts. Emily nodded eagerly and immediately started stroking her length.

"Wait." Emily whined and stopped the motion as she waited Alison to continue speaking. What she got instead was Alison pulling Emily's face from her neck and reach for the hemline of her shirt. Emily quickly discarded her shirt and ignored the satisfied smirk on Alison's lips from having taken it off so quickly.

Alison looked up at Emily and she understood that was her cue to continue touching herself. The way blue eyes focused in on her face and every twist and turn of it, made Emily's head spin. Almost more than each stroke of her cock did. Alison ran her hands over the smooth expanse of her bare upper body, lip bit between her teeth as she traced every dip and curve available. Until she surged forward to wrap her lips around a pert nipple.

"Sh-shit," Emily moaned. One hand in Alison's hair, the other wrapped tightly around her shaft while her hips jutted up into her fist.

"You look so beautiful like this," Alison whispered as she released one nipple with pop. Emily's stomach clenched at the sound and she felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment. "So willing to touch yourself for me… Ready to cum for me."

"So ready, Ali," Emily agreed. Her hand speeding up and focusing on the head of her cock while twisting her hand every so often. Alison licked a stripe on both of Emily's nipples and then began pinching them with her fingers while watching Emily's every reaction.

"Do it," Alison breathed against the swell of her breast, moving to bite the flesh and leave a small mark there. "Cum for me, Em."

Emily could all but whimper as she stroked her shaft several more times until she erupted. Her fingers tangled in Alison's hair, who continued sucking on her nipples and moaning against her skin. Emily rutted into her fist slowly as the final ropes of her peak faded. By the end of it both Alison and Emily were a panting mess. Alison with her head pressed against Emily's chest, listening to the erratic beat of Emily's heart; and Emily with her chin against Alison's hair as she pressed soft kisses there.

They stayed there in the office in each others arms for a moment. Soaking up their afterglow. Alison laughed as she realized the state they were in; her with nothing but a shirt on, and Emily with nothing but a pair of unbuttoned pants hanging low off her legs. Their hair was a mess, their skin covered in small marks made with nails or lips.

"What's funny?" Emily mumbled as she tightened her arms around Alison and struggled to stay up on wobbly legs.

"We're a mess," Alison said with a laugh. Emily pulled back and looked down to where she'd cum all over Alison's desk between the blonde's legs. She grimaced.

"Yeah we are," she agreed. Alison laughed again and placed a soft kiss on Emily's swollen lips.

"I'm never going to be able to use this office and not think about this," Alison said with a grin. Emily laughed and kissed Alison's neck softly, fingers running through Alison's hair.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up," Emily suggested. She reached for Alison's hand and helped her stand up since she wasn't the only one struggling for balance. She looked down and saw that Alison's shirt had risen up over her barely showing belly. Alison noticed where her eyes were cast and she placed a hand on it with a smile.

"Six more months," Alison breathed. She bit her lip and waited for Emily's reaction with bated breath; she always had a lingering fear that Emily would one day decide a girlfriend with a baby was more than she'd bargained for. What she got from Emily was a beaming smile and eyes that lit up with excitement.

"Six months too far away," Emily teased. She kissed Alison one more time while stroking her cheek lovingly. Alison chased Emily's lips when she pulled away and poured when she saw that Emily was already on her way upstairs. "Last one to the bathroom does laundry," Emily said with raised brows as she challenged Alison.

"Not fair … you got a head start," Alison grumbled while walking as quickly as she could to catch up to Emily. "Plus, I'm pregnant."

"Not my fault, babe," Emily teased again; and if Alison thought Emily saying something like that might hurt her feelings, she was wrong. How could it when Emily was smiling from ear to ear while teasing her about doing laundry and calling her pet names? How could she when Emily didn't look the slightest bit resentful or spiteful?

Instead all she felt was happiness. She felt her heart swell and pulse flutter. It didn't matter that they were both running around half naked and Jason could barge in at any given moment, or that in six months their world could turn completely upside down _again_ , because then and there they were as happy as they'd ever been. And needless to say, Alison gladly took up the job of laundry duty.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) Let me know what you think, and to answer that one guest, no the baby isn't Emily's. I can't think of a way I could fit that into this and have it make any kind of sense at this point. Sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

Emily's morning started much like any other with the exception of an added weight and warmth on her right. There was also the feeling of soft fingers stroking her stomach beneath her shirt slowly, her blanket discarded somewhere. She'd yet to open her sleepy eyes, but she smiled and turned her head when she heard the sound of her favorite voice.

"Wake up sleepyhead," Alison whispered against her ear, her fingers trailing up and down Emily's abs. Emily moaned softly when she felt Alison's fingers dip below the hem of her shorts and tease back up to her stomach. Every soft touch made her stomach muscles clench and her length to throb between her legs. "Can I?" Alison asked again as she dipped her fingers back down again. Emily nodded with a sleepy grin and quickly pulled down her shorts ridding herself of them.

Emily's cock stood proud between her legs, hard and already leaking at the tip. She bit her lips as Alison kissed a hot trail on her neck, nipping and teasing softly.

"Did you sleep here?" Emily rasped. It wasn't unusual for Alison to walk to her room in the middle of the night and sleep next to her. They were still living in separate bedrooms but it'd become increasingly more difficult for them to be apart.

"Just came to get my toothbrush," Alison answered with a low husk. Her hand that had been stroking Emily's stomach slowly crept down to her erection. A hiss fell from Emily's lips at the contact as Alison continued, "but then I heard you moaning in your sleep, and I saw how hard you were." Alison wrapped her fingers around Emily's shaft and jerked them up and down several times. Emily couldn't help but chase the touch with her hips, lifting them and attempting to feel soft fingers work her up. "I thought I'd wake you up so we could have some fun," Alison finished saying.

"Hmm," Emily moaned in agreement. She watched Alison's lips quirk at the corners before the blonde started kissing her way down her body. Short puffs of air left Emily's lungs as she struggled not to simultaneously combust at the sight of Alison inching closer and closer to her cock. For a brief moment Emily glanced down, worried that Alison would be laying on her belly, but she noted the way Alison was keeping weight off of it. Her worry was quickly replaced with a whimper when she felt Alison's lips wrap around the tip of her shaft.

"Oh f-fuck," Emily moaned while running her fingers through blonde hair. Alison moaned too and began a slow rhythm of stroking the soft skin of Emily's length while teasing at the head of it with her lips and tongue.

"You're always so warm," Alison husked, darkened blue eyes staring up at Emily with a hunger that made Emily's stomach clench. "So soft," Alison continued.

Emily's response was another moan as Alison licked a stripe from the base of her cock to the head, repeating the motion several times in slow measured licks. Every time Alison reached the top she'd suck at the tip, moan at the taste of Emily's precum, and Emily could all but whimper in response and keep running her fingers through Alison's hair.

"Ali, please," Emily pleaded softly. As much as she'd been enjoying the slow pace in which Alison worked her up, she was positive she wouldn't last much longer and needed that last final push to get her there.

"What do you want, babe?"

Emily's couldn't help it, her hips lifted from the bed and jerked into Alison's hand that was still slowly stroking her. There was just something about the way Alison rasped those words after kissing her cock from the base to the tip lovingly.

"Suck me, please," Emily finally voiced. She wasn't typically very vocal about what she wanted but Alison had a way of bringing that side of her out. Alison moaned and nodded as she wrapped her lips around Emily's cock and slowly started inching down on her shaft. "Yesss," Emily hissed, "S-so good. Just like that."

Emily's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Alison's head started bobbing up and down her shaft; Alison's warm, wet mouth taking in as much of her average length as she could. Emily did her very best not to rut up into Alison's mouth, but it'd been increasingly difficult with the sight of Alison sucking and stroking her cock with red swollen lips. Especially when Alison's eyes darted up to meet hers and Alison grabbed Emily's hand in her hair to encourage Emily to take what she needed. One final look to make sure Alison was okay and Emily tangled her fingers in Alison's hair and guided her cock back to Alison's mouth. She moaned as Alison hollowed out her mouth and took her in easily, tongue grazing the underside of her shaft. Soon enough Alison had picked up her rhythm again, head bobbing, lips wrapped tight around Emily's hard cock. Alison moaned as she felt a more steady stream of precum fall on her tongue and Emily's hand started guiding her up and down her cock in shorter strokes.

"I'm gonna cum," Emily moaned deeply. The sound caused Alison's clit to throb, but she was too focused on Emily's impending orgasm to care. Alison released Emily's length with a pop and used the slickness she'd left to stroke her. Every jerk of Alison's hand caused Emily to whimper and quiver beneath her.

"I want you to come in my mouth," Alison said lowly. Emily's eyes widened for a brief second before she nodded eagerly, desperate to feel and see Alison doing so. Alison grinned and wrapped her lips on the tip of her cock again and sucked at it, tongue dipping in the tiny slit teasing Emily's cum out of her.

"Ali, fuck!" Emily moaned. She continued a mantra of Alison's name as Alison's hand and mouth finally pushed her to the edge. Emily groaned when Alison took half of her cock in her mouth and slowly sucked her as she came with short jerks of her hips. Alison swallowed what Emily had to give and once she was sure Emily was done spilling into her mouth she released her softening length with another pop. Emily's body twitched with aftershocks as Alison placed soft kisses against her skin and licked away any remaining wetness.

"How was that for a wake up call?" Alison teased as she crept up the bed to lie next to Emily. Emily smiled with mirth and nosed at Alison's neck.

"I think I could get used to that," Emily replied. She placed a hand on Alison's hip so she was no longer on her back and they were instead facing one another. She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on puffy lips.

"Oh yeah?" Alison asked as she pressed her lips to Emily's, kissing her softly for several seconds. Emily nodded between kisses and inched closer to Alison. Her hand that'd been on Alison's hips slowly moved to grab at Alison's backside, trying to get them as close as possible. "Em," Alison whined softly as Emily's fingers ran up and down the back of her thigh and up to her ass. "We have to get ready for work."

"Or we could not get ready for work," Emily said lowly, lips claiming Alison's. Alison shook her head and placed a hand on Emily's chest with a smile.

"As tempted as I am," Alison said while tracing the shape of Emily's face with her finger, "we have to get ready or we'll be late. What kind of example would that set for our students?"

"Our students are gonna be late anyway," Emily huffed as she buried her face in Alison's neck with a mock pout. Alison laughed at her girlfriend's silly antics and kissed her cheek lightly. Emily hummed happily as she then felt Alison run her fingers through her hair soothingly.

"How about we shower together?" Alison suggested. "It'll cut down how long it takes us to get ready and maybe…" Emily's eyes slowly closed when she felt Alison breathe next to her ear, "Maybe we can have some fun in there."

Emily bit her lip and pulled away from Alison's neck to look down at her. Alison had her signature brow raise in place except in this instance it was a look full of lust and playfulness. Emily couldn't help but smile as she leaned in for one more kiss. Their lips parted and meshed together slowly, deeply, as their tongue came into the mix. Emily slightly hovered over Alison who buried her fingers in Emily hair to kiss her deeper. When she sensed that Alison was getting worked up she pulled away with another grin, looking down to see Alison's closed eyes and puckered lips waiting for more. She was sure they would _definitely_ be having some more fun in the shower.

* * *

Alison had been right about them being late if they got up to anything else that morning, but Emily couldn't find it in herself to care all that much. Principal Hackett hadn't seemed to concerned about it, so Emily decided not to dwell on it. Instead Emily focused on preparing for her students and setting up some individual practice plans. It didn't take her very long to do considering she did her best to keep herself organized. By the time she was done, it was only twenty minutes before the school's first lunch break. She and Alison would sometimes have lunch together during that time so she texted her to confirm. Several minutes passed with no reply and Emily just assumed Alison was busy with work.

Instead of bothering Alison with more texts about it, Emily texted Hanna and Aria to pass the time. When her phone chimed after a few of back and forth messages with her friends, the last thing she'd expected to see was a message from AD.

 _Did you really think your beloved would change? Once a liar, always a liar. – AD_

Emily's brows furrowed as she reread the message. AD had a knack for ruining relationships and Emily knew that, but she couldn't help the twinge of worry she felt as she thought about the many things Alison could be lying to her about. Did Alison really care about her? Or was she just using her to feel less alone? Did she mean anything that she'd said to her over the past few months? Or were those lies to keep Emily from leaving?

Emily stewed in her worry for a moment until she realized the bell for lunch had gone off. She decided it was best not to jump to conclusions. Especially when Alison hadn't given her any reason to believe that she was in fact lying to her. She organized some of the mess she'd made on her desk before leaving her office to head out for lunch. Most students that were in lunch period had already migrated to the cafeteria by the time Emily made it to the main hall. Just as she was approaching the exit, Emily heard some yelling coming from one of the smaller hallways that led to a staircase. Thinking she'd find some students arguing she quickly headed in the direction of the voices. It was when she got closer that she realized she recognized both of said voices.

"She can't know!" Alison's voice bounced off the staircase walls angrily. Emily pressed her back against the wall and listened in.

"Yeah well I think she deserves to know what you've been up to, don't you?" Emily's brows furrowed as she heard the mocking tone to Paige's voice.

"I swear to god, if you so much as-"

"What?" Paige interrupted Alison. "If I what? Cause it seems to me you're in no position to demand anything from me."

"I gave you what you wanted. I'm not playing this stupid game with you anymore," Alison sneered. Emily could hear her getting increasingly more upset.

"I think you are," Paige responded with a chuckle. Emily had heard that amount of venom in Paige's voice before, seen just how heated she could get about things.

"Get out of my way," Alison said, her voice raising slightly. Emily heard some shuffling and then, "don't touch me." Those words being uttered by Alison pushed Emily to finally head towards them. She immediately stepped into the staircase.

"What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews, you guys rock :) Lemme know what you thought about this one.**


End file.
